PAPÁ POR SIEMPRE
by Alondra
Summary: Quizás ser padre podría ser la más dura prueba para el orgulloso príncipe de los saiyajins"
1. Nuevas Responsabilidades

**Papá por Siempre**

**_por Alondra_**

**Capítulo 1: "Nuevas responsabilidades"**

* * *

Ya han pasado mas o menos seis meses después de que Cell fuera destruído y ahora la tierra vive en paz. Todos nuestros amigos regresaron a sus vidas normales a disfrutar de este nuevo periodo y la mayoría no tiene problemas en adaptarse...bueno...quizás no todos opinen lo mismo, como por ejemplo Vegeta, que al estar acostumbrado a pelear continuamente y por su difícil carácter esta situación le resultaba casi insoportable, y ahora más luego de la muerte de Goku durante la pelea con Cell. Ahora ya no podrá desquitarse con su eterno enemigo y lo peor de todo era que Kakarotto era el único rival respetable que tenia en el mundo. Luego de esto la lucha dejo de tener interés para él porque ya no existe nadie con quien pueda enfrentarse. Bulma queria aprovechar este tiempo de paz para que Vegeta recuperase el tiempo perdido con su hijo. Ahora el pequeño Trunks tenía un año de edad, pero aún faltaría mucho tiempo para que se pareciera su contraparte, Mirai Trunks, que ahora estaba en el futuro. 

Por esta intención de Bulma, la Capsule Corp. se había convertido en un verdadero ring de pelea, en donde se escuchaban tremendos gritos por la discusión que se había generado. Tal pareciera que a Vegeta no le cuadraba para nada esa idea.... VG : ¡¡¡NO, NO Y DEFINITIVAMENTE NO!!!! -- gritó totalmente exasperado. BL : ¡¡POR FAVOR, VEGETA!!! -- dijo en el mismo tono -- ¡¡TE ESTAS COMPORTANDO COMO UN VERDADERO IRRACIONAL!!!! VG : ¡¡NO ME VENGAS CON ESAS, MUJER!!! ¡¡TU FUISTE LA QUE EMPEZÓ TODO ESTO SABIENDO PERFECTAMENTE QUE NO VOY A ACEPTAR Y TU....CLAAAROOO.....TERCAMENTE SIGUES INSISTIENDO Y YA VES LAS CONSECUENCIAS!!! BL : ¡¡LO UNICO QUE TE ESTOY PIDIENDO ES QUE PASES UN POCO DE TU TIEMPO CON TU HIJO!!!! ¡¿ACASO ESO ES MUCHO PEDIR?! VG : ¡¡SI!! ¡¡Y NO TENGO POR QUE HACERLO!!! ¡¡NO ES MI OBLIGACION!!! ¡¡¿ACASO NO TIENE SUFICIENTE CONTIGO??!! BL : ¡¡NO!!!... ¡¡CLARO QUE NO!!! ¡¡EL NIÑO NECESITA TENER UN PADRE A SU LADO, Y ....!!! -- bajó el tono de voz -- De seguro que Mirai Trunks hubiera dado todo por eso... VG : ¡Bah! -- dijo también bajando la voz -- Ese muchacho nunca tuvo nada de esto y.. ¡¡míralo!!...creció fuerte y es un poderoso guerrero. BL : Por eso mismo quiero que a mi Trunks no le pase lo mismo....a veces pienso que Mirai sufrió mucho al haberle hecho falta su padre...y tampoco quiero que a mi hijo el falte el suyo... VG : Esas son puras tonterías....cuando yo era niño, mi padre no pasaba ni dos minutos conmigo y nunca llegue a necesitar de ese bastardo.... Así eran las reglas en Vejitasei... BL : ¡Tu lo has dicho!...."en Vejitasei"...pues, bien...¡¡ESTO NO ES Vejitasei, es LA TIERRA y debes de cambiar esas ideas tan bárbaras!! VG : ¡¡NO VOY A CAMBIAR MI MANERA DE PENSAR Y ES LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE LO VUELVO A REPETIR!!! BL : ¡¡A veces pienso que me casé con un cerdo insensible, un cabeza dura, un.... -- Bulma siguió hablando ante Vegeta que no se inmutaba por sus comentarios y sin prestarle atención se dirigió a la cocina. Bulma al ver esto se enfureció y le gritó -- ¡¿A DÓNDE DIABLOS CREES QUE VAS??!! VG : A comer algo -- dijo tranquilamente -- tanta discusión me ha abierto el apetito. BL : ¡¡VEGETA!!! ¡¡ERES UN.....!!!! -- de pronto la probable sarta de insultos que Bulma le iba a soltar fue interrumpida por el timbre del teléfono -- ¡¡ESTO YA ES LO ULTIMO QUE TE ...!!! -- volvió a detenerse por el teléfono. Vegeta volteó a verla y le dijo: VG : ¿Acaso no vas a contestar?...porque así no te voy a entender nunca y detesto decifrar mensajes por partes... -- dijo burlonamente ante la irritada expresión de Bulma que si hubiera tenido cuchillos en sus manos, ya se los hubiera lanzado todos. Volvió a timbrar el telefono y Vegeta volvió a añadir -- ¿Y bien? 

Parecía que a Bulma le iba a salir fuego de la cabeza, pero respiró profundamente y fue a contestar el odioso aparato. Vegeta sonrió a su victoria y ya se disponía a irse cuando Bulma se volteó y le gritó con voz de sargento: BL : ¡¡¡NI SE TE OCURRA IRTE, PORQUE ESTO AUN NO HA TERMINADO!!!! ¡¡Y SI LO HACES NUNCA MÁS VOLVERÁS A ESCUCHAR DE LA PALABRA COMIDA EN ESTA CASA!! 

Vegeta soltó un imperceptible "glup" y rabiando se sentó en una silla, mientras Bulma contestaba el teléfono... BL : ¡¡BUENO!! -- gritó al levantar el auricular -- ¡¡SI!!....¡¡QUIEN HABLA!!....¡Ah!...eres tu Yumi...si...disculpa el tono de voz.....si...dime....-- luego de una pausa una sonrisa iluminó la cara de Bulma -- ¿¿EN SERIO?? ¿¿ACEPTARON??...¡¡ESO ES FABULOSO!!! 

Al otro lado de la línea, Yumi Kobayashi, una de las socias de Bulma en la Capsule Corp. le estaba dando las buenas nuevas en la empresa... YU : Aunque no lo creas, aceptaron.-- dijo alegremente -- Tienes que darme las gracias porque se ve que tengo cierto poder al plantear mis ofertas...¿no lo crees? BL : ¡¡O sea que ya tenemos prácticamente el contrato en la bolsa!! YU : Bueno...por así decirlo, casi...esos tipos quieren que el presidente de la empresa, me refiero a ti, vaya personalmente a la firma del contrato y eso tendría que ser mañana. BL: ¡¡Perfecto!!..¿Dónde y a qué hora? -- dijo sacando su agenda de la gaveta. YU : En la capital del Norte, a medio día. BL : Bien... capital del ....¿¿NORTE??? -- dijo dejando caer su lápiz. YU : Sí. Allí está su cede principal. ¿Por qué? ¿Tienes algún impedimento? -- dijo la mujer de negocios. BL : No....claro que no....bueno...a decir verdad... sí.-- dijo pausando -- Tu sabes que tengo un bebé y el problema es que no tengo con quién dejarlo. YU : Ese sí que es un problema. Ni pensar en llevarlo contigo porque de seguro que a esos tipos no les gustan los niños. Bulma, no sé como pero tienes que ir como sea, sino perderemos esta oportunidad y con lo que nos costó conseguirlo...¿No puedes conseguir una niñera o alguien que se quede con él? BL : Es que justo en estos días la niñera ha pedido vacaciones y la cosa es que...-- mientras hablaba volteó y la imagen de Vegeta en la silla apareció en su campo visual . Una pícara sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Bulma y sin quitarle la vista a Vegeta siguió hablando....-- No te preocupes Yumi... creo que YA SÉ QUIEN va a cuidar a mi bebé... si...claro...reserva lugares en el vuelo de mañana....muy bien...hasta pronto.... 

Bulma colgó el teléfono y sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro miró a Vegeta que ya estaba preparado para seguir con la discusión anterior.. VG : Muy bien, mujer. -- dijo mirándola de frente con su típica expresión -- Ya que has terminado de parlotear con tus amistades, continúa con tu discurso... -- dijo cruzando sus brazos. Bulma no le dijo nada, sólo que no dejaba de sonreír para confusión de Vegeta y sin mediar palabra, se dio media vuelta con rumbo al segundo piso. 

Vegeta ensanchó sus ojos sorprendido y pensó para sí...."...mmmh, me parece muy sospechoso esta repentina actitud suya. Estoy seguro que esta mujer algo se trae entre manos....será mejor que me cerciore...". Vegeta subió las escaleras siguiendo los pasos de su mujer y la encontró en la recámara con un pequeño bolso en donde estaba guardando algunas cosas y también había sacado su elegante traje de ejecutiva. Estaba sentada en la cama revisando unos papeles y seguía sonriendo a pesar de que se había percatado de la presencia de Vegeta que ya estaba harto del misterio que se traía entre manos su esposa... VG : ¡¿Por qué te vas así de repente como si yo fuera cualquier cosa y sin decirme nada, mujer?! -- dijo molesto -- ¡¿Qué rayos estás haciendo?! BL : Primero que nada háblame bonito....-- dijo sin mirarlo -- Tengo que hacer un viaje de negocios...¿feliz? VG : Ah...bueno...suena bien. Por lo menos por un tiempo podré descansar de ti y del crío... -- dijo disponiéndose a marcharse. BL : Espera un momento..."querido" -- dijo Bulma poniéndose de pie -- ¿Y quién te dice que voy a llevar a Trunks?.....él se queda.... y ¡TÚ con ÉL! VG : ¿¿QUEEEEE????? ¡¡AH, NO, BULMA!!! ¡¡NI SIQUIERA LO PIENSES!!!! ¡¡A MI NO ME VAS A ENCHUFAR A ESE MOCOSO CUANDO TE DE LA GANA!! BL : Pues siempre hay una primera vez, ¿no? -- dijo frunciendo el ceño -- Además, ya va siendo hora de que tengas nuevas responsabilidades, y Trunks va a ser una de ellas. VG : ¡¡No puedo perder mi valioso tiempo que puedo usar para entrenar con ese niño!! -- dijo molesto. BL : ¿¿Entrenar?? y...¿para qué, eh?... ¡¡La tierra ahora vive en paz y no creo que por dejar de entrenar un día vayas a perder tu estado físico!!...Mira, Vegeta, yo me he hecho cargo de Trunks todo este tiempo, pero tu también tienes la obligación de pasar tiempo con él....¡¡YA ES TIEMPO DE QUE APRENDAS A SER UN PADRE PARA TU HIJO!! VG : No, mujer., ¡NO!!. -- dijo con una mezcla de exasperado y nervioso -- ¡¡NO LO VOY A HACER Y ESTA ES LA ÚLTIMA VEZ QUE LO REPETIRE!!! ¡¡YA VERAS COMO TE LAS ARREGLAS, PERO A MÍ NO ME METAS!!-- dijo marchándose de la recámara con rumbo a la planta baja. 

Bulma se le quedó mirando unos instantes después que hubiera salido y nuevamente sonrió mientras murmuraba..."Eso es lo que tú crees..."... y siguió arreglando sus cosas. 

_A las 4:45 am del día siguiente _

Bulma no se había percatado a que hora regresó Vegeta, sólo que parecía que había estado entrenando gran parte de la noche y de la madrugada porque estaba profundamente dormido, seguramente por el cansancio. Ella ya se había levantado, se encontraba vestida y lista para salir de viaje. El taxi pasaría a recogerla en unos minutos, pero pensó esperarlo fuera para que no despertara a Vegeta con el ruido, aunque estaba tan dormido que ni siquiera se daría cuenta. Lo miró un rato dudando sobre si lo podría hacer, pero sacudiendo la cabeza se corrigió..."También es su deber, es su hijo y como tal debe quererlo". Pensó en darle un beso, pero por temor a despertarlo no lo hizo y salió de la habitación con rumbo a la de su bebé. 

Trunks se encontraba plácidamente dormido, pero se despertó al sentir primero pasos y después la mano tibia de su mamá que lo hizo ponerse boca arriba para verla. Bulma lo cargó y mientras lo tenía entre brazos susurró suavemente... BL : Mami va a irse de paseo todo el día pero regresará en la noche...no te preocupes que papi va a quedarse contigo...¿ya mi cielo?...pórtate bien y no hagas rabiar a papá. -- dijo mirando a los ojos azules de su bebé adornados con su pequeño ceño fruncido, viva imagen de su padre. 

Luego de unos momentos, Bulma le dio un beso y nuevamente lo acostó en su cuna. Trunks estiró sus pequeñas manitos hacia su mamá que le hacía adiós desde la puerta, luego escuchó el ruido de un vehículo y después de rato volvió a dormirse. 

_¿Qué creen que hará Vegeta en cuanto se entere?....sólo esperen y verán..._

* * *

**Indice ** **Siguiente capítulo**


	2. Una agitada mañana

**Papá por Siempre**

**_por Alondra_**

**Capítulo 2: "Una agitada mañana"**

* * *

_Vegeta se niega totalmente a hacerse cargo de Trunks, pero a pesar de todo Bulma decide dejarle al bebé e irse a su viaje de negocios..._

Ya eran más o menos las 9 y media de la mañana y Vegeta todavía se encontraba durmiendo...raro en él, porque generalmente se levantaba muy temprano para ponerse a entrenar, pero al parecer el entrenamiento anterior lo había dejado muy exhausto. De pronto un fuerte llanto proveniente del cuarto de su hijo lo hizo despertarse sobresaltado. Miró a ambos lados de la habitación y como el llanto lo estaba irritando se puso a gritar: VG : ¡¡MUJER!!! -- gritó molesto -- ¡¡CALLA A ESE NIÑO QUE ME VAN A REVENTAR LOS OÍDOS!!! -- esperó unos segundos pero al no escuchar nada volvió a gritar -- ¡¡MUJER!!! ¡¡¿EN DONDE ESTAS?!!! 

No oyó ninguna contestación, porque generalmente Bulma le gritaba de regreso cuando la llamaba así. Miró el espacio vacío en la cama al lado suyo, lo tocó y notó que estaba frío....eso indicaba que su esposa ya se había levantado desde hacía mucho rato. En ese momento recordó la discusión que tuvieron la noche anterior y murmuró : " No creo que lo halla hecho....¡¡NO ES CAPAZ DE HABERLO HECHO!! " ...dijo nervioso y rápidamente se levantó y se calzó sus botas, no tuvo la necesidad de vestirse porque había dormido con la misma ropa del día anterior. Generalmente tenía esa costumbre, a pesar de que Bulma le decía lo contrario. 

Salió de su habitación y comenzó a llamar a su esposa a todo pulmón: VG : ¡¡BULMA!!!! ¡¡SAL DE DONDE ESTES!!! ¡¡SI LO QUE QUIERES ES JUGARME UNA DE TUS BROMAS, NO ME ESTA HACIENDO NINGUNA GRACIA!!! ¡¡VAMOS, VEN AQUI!! 

Vegeta ya estaba bastante nervioso e irritado al darse cuenta que no había nadie en la casa porque no pudo sentir por ninguna parte la presencia de Bulma. Además sus gritos solo hicieron que el llanto de Trunks se volviera más fuerte. Vegeta sentía que su cabeza iba a estallar y como un energúmeno fue al cuarto de su hijo. Al entrar en la habitación la vio totalmente decorada con muñecos, cosas de colores, sonajas, adornos que colgaban del techo...no es que nunca hubiera entrado al cuarto del niño, sólo que casi nunca lo hacía y como había pasado un buen tiempo desde que entró por última vez, la decoración había cambiado. Esto no le agradaba en lo absoluto, porque de niño él nunca tuvo nada de estas cosas...su única decoración eran tubos que colgaban de un lado a otro, cables de energía, máquinas de monitoreo... así era la sala de incubadoras en Vejitasei por lo poco que recordaba y trataban a los recién nacidos como experimentos antes de seleccionar a los más fuertes que se convertirían en futuros guerreros.   
De nuevo el llanto de su hijo lo sacó de sus pensamientos y molesto se acercó a la cuna. Trunks lloraba desconsoladamente, su carita estaba muy roja y sus ojos humedecidos. Vegeta sin preocuparse de eso le dijo con voz potente: VG : ¡¡¿¿QUE DIABLOS TE PASA, MOCOSO??!! ¡¡YA DEJA DE LLORAR!! 

Trunks detuvo su llanto y miró a quien le había gritado. Lo miró con una mezcla de asustado y curioso unos instantes, pero al momento cerró los ojos y reanudó su llanto aún más fuerte. Vegeta no pudo hacer otra cosa que cubrirse sus oídos...esto era demasiado para él. Entonces, vacilando un poco, Vegeta lo levantó sosteniéndolo debajo de las axilas con ambas manos y lo colocó a la altura de sus ojos y volvió a gritarle: VG : ¡¡¿¿ACASO NO ENTENDISTE LOS QUE TE DIJE, NIÑO??!! ¡¡CÁLLATE!! -- al parecer Vegeta no sabía nada de psicología infantil porque de esa manera lo único que lograba era asustar más al pequeño. 

De pronto Vegeta escuchó un sonido peculiar... parecido a un caño de agua goteando. Sintió un pequeño escalofrío recorrerle su espalda y al ocurrírsele mirar con el rabillo del ojo, descubrió que el "goteo" provenía del pañal de Trunks. Vegeta ensanchó sus ojos poniéndose pálido y para mayor susto suyo Trunks reanudó su llanto. Vegeta retrocedió unos pasos sin soltar a Trunks que comenzó a mojar el piso al gotear su pañal mientras murmuraba: VG : Ay, no...¡¡ay, no!!... ¡¡Maldición!! ¡¡¿Ahora qué hago?!! -- dijo nervioso -- Vamos Vegeta, cálmate... no pierdas el control... -- se dijo a sí mismo -- ¡¡BULMA!! ¡¡TE JURO QUE ME LAS VAS A PAGAR POR ESTO!! 

Vegeta sin soltar a Trunks que seguía llorando bajó hacia la planta baja con rumbo a la cocina y lo dejó sobre la mesa boca arriba y este seguía llorando, a causa de la humedad que lo estaba molestando... Vegeta se paseaba de un lado a otro sin saber que hacer: VG : ¡¡Rayos!!...¡¡¿Qué voy a hacer?!! ...no...a mí no me puede estar pasando esto... yo no puedo hacerlo...¡¡Soy el príncipe de los guerreros y no puedo rebajarme a cambiarle los pañales a un mocoso!! -- pensaba nervioso -- Pero si no lo hago... este enano no va a dejar de llorar y me va a volver loco con sus gritos....demonios... 

Trunks lloraba agitándose sobre la mesa bastante irritado y molesto. Vegeta paró de dar vueltas y se colocó delante de su hijo con los brazos cruzados. Sabía que esto iba a ser la prueba más difícil que iba a tener que enfrentar y se decía a sí mismo: VG : ..."Esto no debe de ser tan difícil... Bulma lo hace todo el tiempo -- se decía tratando de darse ánimos -- ...ahora entiendo por que los saiyajins preferían que las máquinas cuidaran a los recién nacidos... esto va a ser extremadamente desagradable...grrrr... realmente preferiría enfrentarme de nuevo a Cell en su forma perfecta que hacer esto..." 

Luego de unos minutos de pensar bajo la presión del llanto de su hijo, finalmente se decidió a hacerlo y descruzando sus brazos los acercó lentamente hacia Trunks. Sentía que el sudor corría por su frente y las manos le temblaban un poco, tragó saliva mientras pensaba en donde guardaría su esposa los pañales del niño. Trunks sin dejar de llorar comenzó a agitarse y Vegeta le dijo tratando de contener la calma... "¡¡Quédate quieto, mocoso!!...¡¡Pon de tu parte si no quieres que me enfade de verdad!!" ....Ya estaba a unos pocos centímetros de su objetivo cuando... 

"¡¡YUUUJUUUU!!!!! ¡¡BUUULMAAAA!!!!" -- se escuchó una voz desde fuera de la casa. Vegeta se sobresaltó de golpe, mientras colocaba la cara entre sus manos y murmuraba.." Maldición....yo conozco esa voz..." 

Luego de unos momentos escuchó la puerta de entrada abrirse para dar paso a una mujer de cabellos rubios y ondulados, de contextura delgada y sonriente expresión. Vegeta había identificado que esa voz era de la Sra. Briefs, la madre de Bulma. El sentía que la tierra se le abría bajo los pies... VG : " Sigh....lo único que me faltaba... mi suegra...¿ahora que más puede pasarme?"...dijo el saiyajin abatido. A él le molestaba esa mujer, pero sabía que lo le serviría de nada ocultarse para no tener que verla. Resignado salió a su encuentro y cuando la Sra. Briefs lo vió, saludó alegremente: SRA. BF : ¡¡Pero miren a quién tenemos aquí!!! ¡¡Vegeta, qué milagro el verte!! ¡¡¿Qué dice mi yerno favorito?!! -- dijo en una voz aguda, insoportable para Vegeta. VG : e...ee..ho...hola...Sra. Briefs... -- dijo algo nervioso. SRA. BF : Ay... no seas tan formal, Vegeta...-- dijo acercándose y pellizcando la mejilla del saiya -- Sólo dime "mamá". VG :....eee..aaa.. -- dijo con una mezcla de avergonzado e irritado. Seguidamente la madre de Bulma volvió a preguntar... SRA. BF : ¿Y dónde está Bulma? -- preguntó en el mismo tono de voz -- Me extraña que no halla salido a recibirme... VG : aa...ella salió de viaje....negocios...creo... -- respondió desviando la mirada hacia otro lado. 

El llanto de Trunks que se reanudó desde la cocina captó la atención de la Sra. Briefs que dijo alegremente: SRA. BF : Ajá....yo conozco esa vocecita...-- dijo pasando a un lado de Vegeta con dirección a la cocina. Éste se la quedó mirando con mala cara mientras veía que su suegra se acercaba al bebé y le hacía arrumacos -- ¿Qué dice mi nieto querido, eh?...Lindo, precioso, ¡¡la abuela te ha extrañado mucho!! -- Trunks no dejaba de llorar ni cuando ella lo cargó y le decía -- "¿Qué pasa, corazón?...¿por qué lloras?...o..oh...creo que estamos un poco húmedos por aquí, ¿no?" -- dijo sonriendo al tocarle el pañal -- "Me parece que necesitamos un cambio de pañal... oh cielos... hace tanto tiempo que no cambio uno y me invade la nostalgia..." -- luego miró a Vegeta -- "¿Me permites hacerlo, joven Vegeta?" 

Vegeta la miró sorprendido y sólo pudo balbucear una respuesta: VG : ...cla..claro....adelante... nn...no hay problema. SRA. BF : ¿Y dónde están los pañales? -- pero antes de que Vegeta pudiera decir algo le cortó -- ¡Oh!..¡no me digas nada!...ahora que recuerdo Bulma de dijo donde estaban.. -- y dirigiéndose a uno de los muebles, sacó una bolsa grande de pañales descartables y se dirigió al pequeño Trunks -- Ahora jovencito....vamos a hacer que te sientas mejor... VG : Jamás me hubiera imaginado que Bulma guerdaba los pañales del niño allí... bueno eso ya no importa ahora -- pensaba para sí mismo mientras levantaba una ceja -- Ahora que lo veo... no creo que sea tan malo que mi suegra halla venido... ella podría quedarse con el mocoso y yo podría irme... 

Con esta idea el saiya ya se disponía a marcharse cuando la mamá de Bulma lo llamó : SRA. BF : ¡¡Espera!! ¡Vegeta... muchacho!...¿A dónde vas? -- dijo mirándolo sonriente -- Me imagino que tu nunca has cambiado un pañal a un bebé en tu vida..¿no es verdad? VG : "O..oh...esto me da mala espina" -- pensó tragando saliva y contestó -- No...¿por qué? SRA. BF : Pues entonces sería bueno que vinieras conmigo para que aprendas como se hace... porque tal parece que hace un rato ibas a hacerlo tú y tengo la impresión de que no lo ibas a hacer nada bien -- dijo acercándose al niño -- Yo no me voy a quedar aquí todo el día...¿sabes? VG : ¿¿Co...cómo?? -- dijo sorprendido -- ¿¿No va a quedarse?? SRA. BF : Oh...no. Si pudiera me encantaría, pero resulta que saldré con mi esposo dentro de un rato a celebrar un almuerzo de científicos y justamente venía para invitar a Bulma... por supuesto si querías tú también estabas invitado... pero como no está tendremos que irnos solos. VG : Pero... ¿no podrían llevarse al moc...digo...al niño con ustedes? Porque la verdad que tengo cosas que hacer... -- dijo tratando de salirse del problema. SRA. BF : Ay...muchacho... que ingenuo eres... nos sería muy difícil hacerlo, además mi nieto terminaría aburriéndose y sacando de quicio a todos si llorara. Además... si tuvieras algo muy urgente que hacer, Bulma no te tendría la total confianza como para dejar a Trunks a tu cuidado... Bueno...ahora volviendo al tema de los pañales, vamos a cambiarlo y presta atención en lo que hago... 

Seguidamente la Sra. Brief procedió a cambiarle el pañal a Trunks, claro que Vegeta miraba hacia otra dirección, volteando ocasionalmente, pero inmediatamente fruncía el ceño y sonrojándose miraba hacia otro lado. Finalmente la Sra. Briefs alzó a un sonriente Trunks que ya había dejado de llorar y dijo: SRA. BF : ¡¡Listo!! ¡¡Como nuevo!!...¡¡No sabes como extrañaba esto!!... Bulma cuando era pequeña paraba mojando los pañales todo el día, casi parecía una mangera abierta. Fue fácil..¿no lo crees muchacho? -- dijo dirigiéndose a Vegeta. VG : Sí...claro.. -- dijo sarcástico apoyado en un mueble cercano y mirando a otro sitio. SRA. BF : ¡¡Ya lo tengo!!...te facilitaré un poco las cosas antes de irme. También le daré de comer... ¿qué dices? VG : Umph...como quiera... -- dijo sin ánimos. 

A su respuesta la mamá de Bulma preparó un biberón de leche bien lleno y comenzó a jugar delante de Trunks.. SRA. BF : ¿Quién tiene hambre...eh?..¿A ver? -- djo mostrándole el biberón. Trunks agitó sus manitos hacia su comida y comenzó a balbucear.. TR : aaaa...mmm..maa...maa...mamá... -- dijo entrecortado. SRA. BF : Oh....¡qué dulce!...pero yo no soy mamá...soy abuela... a ver...dí "abuela". TR : mmm...mamá.. -- volvió a repetir más fuerte que la vez anterior. VG : ¿¿Qué?? -- dijo Vegeta sorprendido -- ¿Ya habla? SRA. BF : Oh...sí... desde hace como una semana...¿no lo sabías? -- preguntó extrañada. VG : ...no....Bulma no me dijo nada...o tal vez si lo hizo pero no la escuché... -- esto último se dijo a sí mismo en voz baja. SRA. BF : Te aseguro que cuando por primera vez tu hijo te dice "papá" o "mamá"... lo que uno siente es una emoción muy fuerte que te recorre todo el cuerpo -- dijo emocionada -- Con decirte que mi esposo se desmayó la primera vez que mi niña le dijo "papá". 

Trunks aún seguía sobre la mesa y al ver que no le prestaban atención se incorporó despacio, sosteniéndose en sus pequeñas piernas y trató de andar... pero sólo lo pudo hacer dos pasos antes de quedar sentado, pero sin llorar para nada. Vegeta volvió a añadir: VG : ¿También... camina? -- dijo nuevamente sorprendido. SRA. BF : Ay...Vegeta..pareciera como si no conocieras a tu hijo, caramba... también lo hace desde hace unos días, pero únicamente podía ponerse de pie... es la primera vez que lo veo tratar de andar... pero, aún es muy pequeño. -- dijo cargándolo y dándole el biberón que comenzó a devorar con gran apetito, como un auténtico saiyajin. 

Vegeta pensaba en todas estas pequeñas cosas que había visto hacer a Trunks...tal vez... Bulma y su madre tenían razón al decir que no conocía a su hijo. Nuevamente la madre de Bulma lo sacó de sus pensamientos... SRA. BF : Bueno, joven Vegeta...Ya es hora de que me vaya porque mi esposo debe estar volviéndose histérico de tanto esperarme y con lo puntual que es cuando vamos a sus reuniones -- dijo dejando al bebé en brazos de su padre, para sorpresa de éste -- Que pases un buen día y cuida bien a mi nieto..¿de acuerdo? VG : Pe...pe...esto... yo.. -- trató de decir algo, pero de nuevo su suegra lo cortó y cómo detestaba cuando lo hacía... SRA. BF : Vegeta... muchacho... ya no te preocupes tanto -- dijo desde la puerta de salida -- Cuidar a un bebé no es tan difícil como piensas. Mira... te daré una pista... si en caso llorara puede ser porque: está solo y quiere compañía; tal vez está mojado y quiere un cambio de pañal; o simplemente tiene hambre y quiere comer... ¿Te das cuenta?...es muy simple. Bueno, ahora si debo irme... ¡Adiós querido yerno y que tengas suerte! -- dijo con un tono musical en su voz que Vegeta aborrecía y se fue cerrando la puerta. 

Vegeta se quedó mirando hacia la puerta con Trunks en brazos que había reanudado su comida y pensaba no muy convencido: VG : Ella lo dice así porque es mujer...¡¡diablos!!...este realmente va a ser un largo día... -- pensaba resignado y de pronto sintió salpicaduras de leche en su cara y al mirar abajo vió que Trunks le sonreía divertido mientras le apuntaba con su biberón. Frunció el ceño y dijo en voz alta -- Sí... lo vuelvo a repetir...va a ser un LAAARGO DÍA. 

_¿Cómo pasará Vegeta el resto del día?...¿Podrá lidiar con el pequeño Trunks?...._

* * *

**Indice ** **Siguiente capítulo**


	3. Entrenamientos precoces

**Papá por Siempre**

**_por Alondra_**

**Capítulo 3: "Entrenamientos precoces"**

* * *

_Vegeta ya estaba resignado a quedarse con el niño por el resto del día, a pesar que ya había comprobado anteriormente que cuidar a un bebé no era tarea fácil..._

Luego que la Sr. Briefs se retiró, Vegeta se quedó solo con su hijo que estaba bastante ocupado en terminar con su desayuno, es decir su biberón de leche. Lo miró un rato y suspirando se acercó al corralillo que estaba en medio del salón y lo dejó allí, luego se dirigió a su habitación con la intención de asearse para luego desayunar. VG : ¿Ahora que diablos haré con este niño?...-- pensaba mientras se afeitaba -- Bueno, ya me ocuparé de eso más tarde... pero primero comeré algo que ayer por culpa de Bulma no pude cenar. 

Luego que terminó, se cambió de ropa y bajó a desayunar. Se había puesto su traje habitual de entrenamiento, es decir, camiseta sin mangas y un par de pantalones con sus acostumbrados guantes y botas blancas, sólo que a diferencia del traje del día anterior, éste era de color negro en lugar de azul. Tal parece que Vegeta nunca se decidiría a remodelar su guardarropa. 

Se acercó a la nevera y luego de husmear un rato tomó lo que le apetecía y cerró el aparato dirigiéndose a la mesa con tal cantidad de comida en sus brazos que hubiera bastado para alimentar a un regimiento completo. Afortunadamente Bulma le había dejado comida sólo para calentar, así en ese aspecto no tendría que preocuparse. 

Trunks lo miraba con una expresión de sorpresa en su pequeño rostro dajando caer su biberón por toda la comida que veía. Vegeta al darse cuenta de su escutriño le dijo: VG : ¡¿Y tú qué me miras con esa cara de idiota, enano?! -- le dijo preparándose para comer -- ¡Que no te sorprenda esto, porque tú también comerás así cuando seas más grande! -- y terminando de decirlo comenzó a devorar toda la comida que tenía en frente ante la mirada atenta de su hijo, que imitándolo continuó tomando su leche que había dejado a medias. 

Luego que terminó de comer, Vegeta no se molestó en recoger nada como era su costumbre y se sentó pesadamente en un sillón de la sala para descansar a cierta distancia de Trunks. Al igual que Goku, su digestión duraba poco tiempo ya que el metabolismo de los saiyas era muy rápido. En unos minutos estaría listo para entrenar. Se quedó sentado un rato viendo como Trunks estaba muy entretenido con sus muñecos de peluche y los juguetes que tenía en el corral y por su parte trató de encontrar algo bueno que ver en la televisión para distraerse. 

Luego de 15 minutos ya estaba totalmente aburrido y dado su carácter estaba harto de tener que estar allí sentado sin hacer nada. Se levantó apagando el aparato y dijo en voz alta: VG : ¡¡Ya no aguanto el tener que estar aquí metido, cuando podría estar desde hace rato entrenando!! -- dijo molesto -- ¡¡Me voy a entrenar como debe ser y nada ni nadie me lo impedirá!!! -- Ya estaba a punto de marcharse por la puerta cuando... TR : ¡¡BUAAAAA!!!!!! -- gritó Trunks con voz potente. VG : ¡¡Ay... diablos!! -- se detuvo en la puerta y se dio vuelta -- ¿¿Y ahora qué?? 

Con paso rápido se dirigió hacia Trunks que al verlo paró de llorar y lo miró curioso... VG : ¡¿Qué tienes, niño?!... ¿eh? -- pero al ver que se había quedado calmado de nuevo y le estaba sonriendo, murmuró molesto -- De seguro fue una falsa alarma de parte tuya para fastidiarme... -- y dicendo esto otra vez se dirigió a la puerta. TR : ¡¡BUUUAAAAA!!! -- volvió a gritar al verlo irse, pero cuando regresó volvió a callarse. VG : ¿¿Y ahora qué te pasa??... ¡¡Te advierto que este jueguito tuyo no me está haciendo ninguna gracia y terminaré enfadándome en serio!! -- y de nuevo cuando ya estaba a mitad de camino... TR : ¡¡BUUUUAAAAA!!!! -- lloró de nuevo. Pero esta vez Vegeta se le acercó totalmente furioso y le gritó fuertemente : VG : ¡¡YA BASTA!!!!! ¡¡¿¿ACASO QUIERES BURLARTE DE MÍ, MOCOSO IDIOTA??!! -- le gritó molesto -- ¡¡LLORAS CADA VEZ QUE ME VOY!!!... ¡¡TE CALLAS CUANDO REGRESO!!! ¡¡QUE ES LO QUE....!! -- no terminó la frase porque en ese momento le vino a la memoria unas palabras que le escuchó decir a su suegra anteriormente: 

"...._si en caso llorara puede ser porque: está solo y quiere compañía..."_

Vegeta trató de calmarse un poco y al ver a Trunks, se sorprendió que no estuviera llorando ni asustado a pesar de todo lo que le había gritado... tal parece que el niño ya se estaba acostumbrando a su carácter... VG : A sí que no quieres quedarte solo...-- sonrió irónico -- Tal parece que tu madre te tiene demasiado consentido.....¡¡Pues escúchame bien, mocoso!! ¡¡Yo no voy a sacrificarme ni a quedarme encerrado sólo por un capricho tuyo!!!... ¡¡Así que puedes llorar todo lo que quieras, porque no te haré caso y ahora mismo me voy!!! 

Al ver que su papá se iba de nuevo, Trunks volvió a llorar, pero esta vez Vegeta no se detuvo. En su frustración, el pequeño se incorporó sosteniéndose de los varandales del corral y logró alcanzar uno de los extremos del mantel de una mesa de centro que tenía a su lado y tiró de él con rabia con la intención de colgarse e ir tras él (para tener un año era muy inteligente), haciendo que unos adornos de cristal que tenían extremos aguzados y unos jarrones comenzaran a temblar encima de él. 

Vegeta escuchó el repiqueteo de los objetos y al voltear vio con horror que estaba a punto de caer sobre su hijo. Usando su gran velocidad, llegó a su lado deteniendo los jarrones y objetos de cristal a escasos centímetros de Trunks. VG : ¡¿QUE INTENTABAS HACER, NIÑO?! -- dijo respirando aliviado, pero a la vez molesto -- ¡¡¿¿MATARTE Y LUEGO HACER QUE ME MATEN A MI SI TU MADRE SE ENTERARA??!! -- Trunks lo miraba sin comprender y Vegeta al ver su incomprensión en sus ojos azules, suspiró y acomodó los objetos en donde estaban. Luego de apartar el corralillo lejos de los objetos, se apoyó en la pared pensando -- ¡¡Demonios!!... No puedo dejar solo a este niño, porque a parte de reventarme los oídos con sus llantos, podría causar un gran destrozo aquí y hacerse daño para luego meterme en problemas a mí.... ¡¡pero no puedo quedarme aquí para siempre, rayos!!... si pudiera vigilarlo y al mismo tiempo entrenar... a menos que... ¡¡No!!...¡¡Eso no!! -- luego miró a Trunks que no le quitaba la vista de encima y apretando los dientes le gritó -- GRRR.....¡¡ESTA BIEN... LO HARÉ!! 

Luego de un rato, Vegeta salió de la Capsule Corp. con rumbo a su cámara de gravedad. Llevaba a Trunks bajo un brazo y por la expresión en su rostro se le notaba enfadado. El pequeño miraba interrogante a su papá cuando lo vio apretar unos botones en la puerta de esa extraña casa y luego girar una enorme manija para abrirla. Al entrar miró el interior que era muy grande con curiosidad y había un juguete muy grande en el centro de la sala. Vegeta le dijo mientras sacaba una cápsula de su bolsillo: VG : Por si no la conocías, esta es la cámara de gravedad -- dijo con su tono habitual de voz -- Pensaba traerte más adelante... pero creo que hubo un cambio de planes inesperado y sólo lo he hecho para que no te metas en problemas... ¡¡y que me dejes en paz para entrenar!! -- luego de activar la cápsula, la expandió y apareció un corralillo en donde dejó a Trunks y luego le dijo apuntándolo con el dedo y cerca a él -- ¡¡Ahora escúchame bien... no quiero que me molestes y no quiero gritos... tienes tus juguetes y demás tonterías, así que no tienes ningún motivo para fastidiarme!! 

Trunks lo miró extrañado y sonriendo atrapó el dedo enguantado de su papá en su pequeña mano, riéndose, para sorpresa de Vegeta... VG : ¡¡Ya, niño!!....¡¡Suéltame!! -- logró soltarse del agarro de su hijo y murmuró mientras se acercaba a la máquina que controlaba la gravedad -- Este mocoso es fuerte.... bueno, eso no está mal... siendo mi hijo tiene que ser así... pero, ahora debo olvidarme de eso y comenzar a entrenar....uhmm....creo que comenzaré con gravedad 200 y luego la seguiré aumentando. 

Vegeta programó la máquina, colocándose luego en posición para comenzar su entrenamiento. Comenzó a sentir los efectos de la gravedad y miró a su hijo, desviando la mirada después... unos segundos después sus ojos se ensancharon al recordar algo. Rápidamente saltó hacia la máquina y la apagó de un golpe. No habían pasado ni diez segundos, pero si hubiera corrido más tiempo, Trunks podría haber muerto aplastado por tan enorme gravedad... VG : ¡¡Maldición!!! -- dijo sudando -- Me había olvidado de que el mocoso estaba también aquí...con él no podré subir la gravedad ni un punto... Bueno...¡¡Qué más da!!...Tendré que entrenar sin gravedad...grrr... ¡¡Este niño me va a volver loco!! 

Vegeta comenzó a entrenar sin gravedad por espacio de quince minutos y Trunks lo miraba con curiosidad, pero luego los muñecos que estaban junto a él atrajeron su atención y comenzó a jugar con ellos en lugar de seguir mirando las monótonas lagartijas que desde hacía rato estaba haciendo su papá... VG : 544...545...546...547... ¡¡Demonios!!...¡¡Esto es demasiado fácil!! -- dijo con rabia y parando de hacer su serie de lagartijas, que al parecer no le costaban ningún esfuerzo, a pesar que las hacía con una sola mano -- Esto no es un entrenamiento... ni siquiera he transpirado como cuando entreno con gravedad... pero con este niño no puedo hacer nada...si hubiera alguna manera de ganar más peso -- comenzó a caminar por la sala pensando en eso cuando su vista se posó en unas pesas que estaban en una esquina de la cámara -- Eso... tal vez podría funcionar....esas pesas son de alrededor de 300 kilos más o menos en conjunto... creo que no me queda otra... 

Vegeta puso en plan su idea y luego de un momento comenzó su serie de lagartijas nuevamente, sólo que esta vez las hacía de cabeza, soportando todo su peso en sus brazos mientras que con sus pies sostenía la pesa, cuya barra se apoyaba en las plantas de sus pies y mantenía el equilibrio de ambos extremos. Al parecer esto había hecho efecto porque le costaba algo más de esfuerzo hacer su ejercicio.   
Trunks desvió su atención hacia su papá y sonrió al verlo en esa posición tan graciosa para él. Estiró sus manitos mientras emitía sonidos parecidos a risitas y brincaba entretenido por lo que hacía su papá. Vegeta se dio cuenta de esto y pensaba molesto: VG : Este mocoso piensa que estoy haciendo esto para su diversión... qué rayos... será mejor ignorarlo... 

Ya iba a continuar cuando sintió que algo golpeó su cara, casi haciéndole perder el equilibrio, miró hacia el suelo y descubrió que era una pelota de pequeño tamaño; volvió a sentir otro golpe y esta vez era un sonajero. Vegeta no estaba muy lejos del corralillo de su hijo que a pesar de ser pequeño, era un saiyajin y por lo tanto podía lanzar cosas con una fuerza superior a la de un niño normal. Trunks, por jugar, le estaba lanzando juguetes a su papá y esto estaba irritando tremendamente a Vegeta, que luego de sentir otro juguete golpearle, le gritó amenazándole con un puño y apoyándose en la otra mano... VG : ¡¡YA DEJA DE TIRARME COSAS, NIÑO TONTO!!! ¡¡Y DE UNA BUENA VEZ QUITA ESA IDEA DE TU CABEZA DE QUE LO QUE HAGO ES SOLO PARA QUE TE DIVIERTAS!!! -- le dijo muy molesto. 

Trunks calló al escucharlo, pero cuando Vegeta trató de apoyarse en ambas manos, sin querer lo hizo sobre una pelotita que le había lanzado su hijo anteriormente, obligándole a perder el equilibrio y caer de bruces al suelo, seguido de la pesa que aterrizó en su cabeza. Al ver esto, Trunks estalló en risas, aplaudiendo y brincando apoyado en el varandal de su collarillo, mientras Vegeta se levantaba sobándose el golpe y murmurando palabras indecibles, tanto en idioma terrícola como en su idioma saiya natal... VG : ¡¡Aaayyy!!!....¡¡Mierda!!... No me percaté de donde me apoyé...-- luego se dirigió furioso hacia su hijo y le gritó -- ¡¡MALDITO MOCOSO !!...¡¡TE VOY A....!!! -- Vegeta lo amenazó con su puño lanzándole una aterradora mirada que calaría los huesos a cualquiera. 

Trunks lo miró extrañado y puso una carita inocente de..."¿Qué hice?", clavando sus tiernos ojos azules en los azabaches de su padre, que luego de mirarlo unos instantes, apretó los labios, respirando ruidosamente por la nariz con la cara muy roja por la rabia y al final dijo luego de un profundo soplido, bajando el puño... VG : mmmhhh....¡¡AAAHHH... BAH!!!...¡¡Demonios!!! -- respiró profundamente y agachándose le habló apoyándose en el varandal del corralillo -- Nunca... jamás se te ocurra volver a hacerme eso, porque te juro que la próxima vez no la cuentas....¡¡¿¿ENTENDISTE??!! 

Trunks sonrió y estiró sus manitos hacia su papá sonriendo. Vegeta frunció el ceño y levantándose murmuró en voz alta: VG : Tiene que haber otra manera de que pueda entrenar sin contratiempo ni golpes PROVOCADOS -- mientras lo decía miró a Trunks y al ver su sonrisa desvió la mirada -- grrrr... a ver que se me ocurre...¡¡Ah!!... ¡¡ya lo tengo!!... pero necesitaré unas cosas... -- con esta idea se dirigió a la puerta de salida, pero antes de eso pasó junto a Trunks y le dijo -- ¡¡Quédate aquí y no hagas ni toques nada porque si no te irá muy mal !!!... ¡¡Y ni se te ocurra llorar!!...Ya regreso... -- y salió de la cámara ante la mirada confusa de su hijo. 

Al cabo de un buen rato, Vegeta se encontraba entrenando haciendo acrobacias alrededor de toda la cámara y lanzando poderosos golpes y patadas en complicadas llaves. Al parecer los movimientos que hacía le pesaban como si estuviera con gravedad y además estaba entrenando con su armadura de combate. Paró un momento y levitando dijo satisfecho: VG : No fue mala idea usar las pesas por separado unidas a la armadura y también las pequeñas pesas de las mancuernas con las muñequeras y canilleras que pude fabricar... creo que usaré esta vestimenta en los siguientes entrenamientos con mayor gravedad...será algo muy útil... creo que el mocoso tiene algo de crédito por esto...-- pensó un rato mirándo a su hijo, pero luego sacudió su cabeza -- Bah, tonterías... 

Volvió a concentrarse y continuó con sus ejercicios acrobáticos. Trunks lo miraba con la boca abierta extasiado e impresionado. Nunca había visto a su papá moverse así de rápido y eso lo entretenía. Vegeta paró de hacer acrobacias y continuó con series de golpes rápidos y patadas contra un enemigo imaginario, no había sacado los robots de entrenamiento porque sería muy peligroso para su hijo, así que lo hacía de esa manera. 

Trunks no perdía de vista sus movimientos y apoyándose en los barrotes del corral, se puso de pie frente a un muñeco grande de peluche. Frunciendo su pequeño ceño al igual que su papá, trató de patearlo sin soltarse del varandal. Al principio no pudo hacerlo, pero como también tenía su orgullo como su papá, seguía intentándolo. Al patear el muñeco, le gritaba como lo haría un luchador al atacar a su oponente. Vegeta que seguía con sus movimientos, escuchó a Trunks y se detuvo a ver lo que pasaba. Vio a su hijo pateando y luego dándole pequeños golpes con sus puños al muñeco. Cruzando los brazos, el príncipe de los saiyas sonrió... VG : Tan pequeño y ya quiere empezar a pelear -- decía orgulloso con una pequeña sonrisa -- Como se nota que tiene la sangre de los saiyajins. De seguro que si Bulma lo ve haciendo esto, dirá que es por culpa mía y mi mala influencia... jeje -- mientras continuaba con sus ejercicios se decía a sí mismo -- La verdad no creo que sea tan malo pasarla aquí con el niño... está bastante entretenido y puedo mantenerlo así por mucho tiempo... no tengo ningún problema en pasarme entrenando todo el día en la cámara con él. -- luego frunció el ceño y dijo -- Pero en cuanto llegue Bulma...¡¡VA A ESCUCHAR TODO LO QUE VOY A DECIRLE!!! 

Y terminando de decir esto, lanzó una poderosa patada al aire y Trunks al verlo trató de imitarlo pateando a su peluche... Vegeta sonrió suavemente a su hijo y continuó con su entrenamiento... 

_Tal parece que Vegeta la está pasando bien con su hijo...pero... ¿Seguirá así lo que le queda del día?..._

* * *

**Indice ** **Siguiente capítulo**


	4. Un nuevo contratiempo

**Papá por Siempre**

**_por Alondra_**

**Capítulo 4: "Un nuevo contratiempo"**

* * *

_La última vez dejamos a Vegeta y al pequeño Trunks en la cámara de gravedad. Nos_ _preguntamos si podría seguir todo así de tranquilo..._

Ya eran más de las 2 de la tarde y hacía bastante calor en la capital de oeste. Era la hora en que todas las personas salían de sus trabajos para almorzar en sus casas o en alguna otra parte. Todo estaba muy tranquilo, incluyendo en la Capsule Corp. en donde no se escuchaba nada... excepto en la cámara de gravedad...

Vegeta seguía entrenando sin importarle la hora que era y ahora se encontraba totalmente concentrado levitando en medio de la cámara con el traje de entrenamiento que había fabricado con las pesas. Estaba dando vueltas sobre un mismo sitio como si imitara las manijas de un reloj... tenía los ojos cerrados y mientras hacía esto, algunos objetos de la cámara como pesas, mancuernas y otras cosas comenzaron a levitar a su alrededor... Vegeta había estado practicando esto en los últimos días tratando de mejorar su concentración, pero al ver las gotas de sudor corriendo por su rostro, era un ejercicio que necesitaba de mucho esfuerzo y dedicación por parte suya y Vegeta cuando hacía algo se dedicaba de lleno a eso... VG : Vamos...kkk.....así está muy bien... -- murmuraba en voz baja mientras los objetos comenzaron a girar en torno suyo y la velocidad iba en aumento -- ... sólo me falta un poco más para dominar esto... grrr... ya casi... nada puede salir mal... TR : ¡¡BUUUUAAAAAAA!!!!!! -- gritó Trunks de golpe, provocando un fuerte eco en toda la cámara. VG : ¡¡¿¿QUÉ??!!....¡¡AAHHHH!!! -- gritó Vegeta al perder la concentración por el susto y caer pesadamente al suelo, al igual que todos los objetos que levitaban con él. 

Sin darle importancia a la caída de su papá, Trunks continuó llorando más fuerte, mientras Vegeta se levantaba y por lo que se veía en su rostro, estaba TERRIBLEMENTE furioso y se dijo a sí mismo: VG : El príncipe de los saiyajins... el guerrero más poderoso del universo... asustado por el llanto de un infante... no puedo creerlo... ayy... -- dijo mientras se sobaba el golpe -- Esta vez... ¡¡este mocoso me las pagará!! 

Vegeta se acercó a su hijo con una terrible expresión en su cara. Trunks, que seguía llorando, no se molestó en mirarlo y sujetó con fuerza su biberón... que se encontraba vacío... VG : ¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS TE OCURRE, NIÑO?! -- le dijo muy molesto -- ¡¡POR TU CULPA SE ARRUINÓ LO QUE ESTABA HACIENDO Y NO SÉ SI RECUERDES LO QUE TE DIJE QUE TE HARÍA SI ME VOLVÍAS A MOLESTAR!!!... -- le gritó amenazante, a lo que Trunks paró de llorar, pero luego siguió llorando arrojando su biberón contra los barrotes de su corral cerca de donde estaba Vegeta, que no pudo hacer otra cosa que cubrirse los oídos, mientras pensaba apretando los dientes...-- "¿Ahora qué le pasará a este mocoso?"... "Tengo que encontrar la manera de callarlo antes de que me vuelva loco". TR : ¡¡BUUUUAAAAA!!!! -- siguió el llanto. VG : ¡¡Ya, cállate!! -- dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos -- A ver... hace un rato estaba muy tranquilo... ¿qué estuve haciendo en ese momento?... TR : ¡¡BUUUUAAAAA!!!! -- volvió a llorar. VG : ¡¡Que te calles!!!... Ah, demonios... qué niño tan molesto... mmh... ahora que recuerdo... mientras estuve haciendo mis ejercicios acrobáticos, estuvo muy callado y entretenido... a menos que llore porque ya se aburrió y quiere verme saltar de nuevo... -- se colocó de frente a él y le dijo -- ¡¡Escúchame, niño!! Si ya te aburriste de estar aquí, pues lo siento mucho... ¡¡Porque yo no voy a ser tu payaso personal, ni voy a hacer acrobacias sólo para que te entretengas cada vez que quieras!!... ¡¡Así que ten eso muy claro!! TR : ¡¡BUUUUAAAAA!!!! -- continuó el llanto. VG : Argg... no, no creo que sea por eso...-- pensó -- ...éste empezó a llorar de la nada... ¿qué rayos puede ser?... yo no sé nada de psicología de bebés, ni tampoco lo necesito saber... todo es por culpa de Bulma por dejarme al mocoso... -- comenzó a caminar en círculos -- ... este niño no se calla con nada... tengo que recordar lo qué dijo mi suegra cuando vino... ¿qué me dijo en caso de llanto?...Primero dijo algo de estar solo... pero no creo que sea eso si ha estado conmigo todo este tiempo... ¿qué otra cosa más dijo?....¡ay, no!... espero que no sea lo que estoy pensando... -- dijo lo último con desagrado. 

Respirando profundamente, Vegeta cargó con cuidado a Trunks que seguía llorando... y quitándose uno de sus guantes, tocó el pañal del niño previa vacilación y al cabo de unos segundos sopló con alivio... VG : ¡¡Uffff!!!... afortunadamente no era eso... pero entonces, ¿qué más puede ser? -- dijo mientras sostenía a Trunks, que no había dejado de llorar, en su brazo. Ya estaba a punto de dejarlo de nuevo en el corral, cuando en un instante, Trunks pescó el dedo de la mano de Vegeta con fuerza y se lo introdujo en la boca, sorprendiendo al saiya... -- ¿¿Qué??...Pero... ¡¿qué haces, niño?!... ¡¡suéltame!! -- gritó ensanchando los ojos. 

Vegeta tenía una expresión más que confundida... nerviosa, porque Trunks nunca había hecho eso con él antes. No sabía que hacer y de pronto sintió que su hijo le estaba succionando el dedo, que justo era en la mano desenguantada y cerraba los ojos, calmándose. En eso recordó algo más que le había dicho la Sra. Briefs: 

_".... Simplemente puede tener hambre y quiere comer..."_ VG : ¡¡Hambre!!... ¡¡así que todo el escándalo de este infante era por eso!!...tiene hambre... demonios... debí haberlo sospechado antes cuando tiró el biberón... -- dijo sin entusiasmo y luego frunciendo el ceño añadió extrañado -- Pero... que yo recuerde, esa mujer tan ruidosa lo había dejado con bastante leche en su biberón cuando se fue hace unas horas... pero, ahora que lo pienso... estamos hablando de un bebé saiyajin y por supuesto eso no pudo ser suficiente alimento para él... y justo se le ocurre tener hambre en este momento... ¡bah!... ¡que no moleste!... yo tampoco he comido y no me quejo, además tengo otras cosas más importantes que hacer... ¡Ya basta, niño!... ¡¡deja mi dedo que me lo vas a arrugar!! -- dijo librándose del agarro de Trunks con brusquedad y dejándolo en su corral, haciéndolo llorar de nuevo... TR : ¡¡BUUAAAAA!!!!! -- gritó bastante malgeniado. VG : ¡¡Ya no me molestes, niño caprichoso!!... -- gritó exasperado -- ¡¡NO ME VOY A MOVER DE AQUI Y DEJAR MI ENTRENAMIENTO SÓLO PORQUE TU TIENES HAMBRE Y POR NADA DEL MUNDO ME VAS A CONVENCER!!! 

_Minutos después..._

Se escuchó abrirse la puerta principal de la Capsule Corp. para dar paso a Vegeta caminando muy molesto con su traje normal, ya que se hacía quitado el pesado traje de entrenamiento de hacía un rato y llevaba a Trunks bajo uno de sus brazos, con rumbo a la cocina. Al llegar dejó a su hijo sobre la mesa, mientras murmuraba... VG :... por nada del mundo me va a convencer... si como no... -- dijo irónico repitiendo sus palabras anteriores -- ¡¡Ah, qué demonios!!... -- luego lo miró y gruñó -- ¡¡Pero ni se te ocurra pensar que va a ser así siempre, ni que me has ganado!!!... ¡¿entendiste, mocoso?! 

Trunks lo miró y sonrió aplaudiendo, a lo que Vegeta bajó la cabeza resignado... realmente lidiar con un bebé de un año era la prueba más difícil que le había tocado. Apretando los labios de rabia, volteó hacia los estantes y mientras los abría se decía... VG : ¿En dónde diablos guardará Bulma la comida del niño?... y ahora que lo menciono... ¿qué es lo que da de comer?... -- en eso recibió un golpe en la cabeza de algún objeto y volteó molesto ya sabiendo quien se lo había lanzado -- ¡¡Oye, tú!!... ¡¡¿sigues con el estúpido juego de tirarme cosas, eh?!!... ¡¿qué es esto?! 

Luego de decirlo, se fijó en el objeto que había caído en el suelo, un frasquito de vidrio vacío qué decía comida para bebés... sorprendido miró a su hijo, que lo observaba con una sonrisa en su pequeño rostro... lo vuelvo a repetir... para su edad era un chico muy listo. Finalmente, Vegeta dijo: VG : Así que esto es lo que comes... ¿no, niño? -- dijo sin mucho interés y con su típica expresión -- ...umph... no creo uno solo que sea suficiente... por lo menos debes de comer unos tres o más... pero, en fin... este frasco está vacío así que no sirve de nada... ¿dónde estarán los demás? 

En eso Vegeta se percató de un papel escrito que estaba pegado en uno de los estantes. Tomándolo, lo leyó: VG : ¿Quién habrá dejado este papel aquí?.... A ver ... que dice: _"Busca en el primer estante, superior, extremo derecho..."_ -- leyó extrañado.-- No comprendo... pero, veamos que hay... -- y siguiendo lo que decía la nota, abrió el estante indicado y allí encontró otro papel colocado a propósito y un poco más molesto, dijo... -- ¿Qué?... ¿otro papel?... ¿Quién habrá querido hacerme caer en este juego estúpido?... Lo más seguro es que halla sido Bulma... vaya manera tonta de hacerme perder el tiempo... -- y tomándolo leyó el nuevo papel.. -- _"Se acabó la comida para bebés, tendrás que ir al centro comercial a comprar más"_... ¡¡¿¿A COMPRAR MÁS??!!!... ¡¡¿¿ACASO SE HA VUELTO LOCA??!!... ¡¡PEDIRME A MÍ QUE HAGA ESO!!!... ¡¡A NO, ESO NI LOCO LO VOY A HACER!! -- gritó totalmente furioso. TR : ¡¡BUUUAAAA !!! -- volvió a llorar de nuevo, asustado por los gritos de su papá. VG : ¡¡TÚ, CALLATE!! -- se volteó irritado -- ¡¡NO ME PONGAS MAS FURIOSO DE LO QUE ESTOY PORQUE NO LA CUENTAS!!!... ¡¡Y NO ME INTERESA QUE NO TENGAS ESA COMIDA!!!... ¡¡COMERAS LO QUE HALLA!!! 

Sin prestarle atención a los llantos de su hijo, Vegeta abrió la nevera con la intención de buscar algo de leche para darle.... pero ante sus ojos y enojo, apareció otro papelito escrito... VG : ¡Oh, no!... ¡¡otro más!!... ¿ahora qué dirá esta vez?... _" Tampoco hay leche... tendrás que comprarla"_...grrrRRRRR..... -- al parecer la Sra. Briefs le había dado al niño la última leche que quedaba. Vegeta comenzó a ponerse muy rojo como un volcán a punto de explotar y gritó retumbando la casa... -- ¡¡ARRRGGG!!!!!!.... ¡¡MALDITA SEA!!! 

Trunks siguió llorando, a lo que Vegeta, que estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso, se cubrió los oídos y apoyó su frente contra la pared, mientras trataba de calmarse. Estaba a punto de volverse histérico, esto no podía esta pasándole y pensaba si tal vez hubiera sido mejor quedarse en cama hoy... VG : ¡¡Mierda!!... esto no puede estar sucediéndome.... -- se decía a sí mismo con un tono de voz furioso -- ¡¡Maldición, Bulma!!... ¡¿qué he hecho para que te venges así de mí?!... que haré... que haré... si lo escucho llorar una vez más, no sé lo que sea capaz de hacerle... ¿pero qué diablos estoy diciendo?... este mocoso engreído no va a ganarme y no tengo porque ponerme así... este no es problema mío... así que simplemente no le haré caso y punto... ahora me iré despacio y nada tiene porque importarme... TR : ¡¡BUUUAAAAA!!!! - gritó al ver que Vegeta dejaba la cocina. VG : Ay... ¡¡ya no lo aguanto!!... -- dijo deteniéndose en seco -- me van reventar los oídos si sigo así... ¡¡no iré a ese lugar a comprarte comida!!...¡¿ME OÍSTE NIÑO?!... ¡¡NO VOY A IR!! -- dijo apretando los puños. TR : nnnh...mmm... -- gimió y reanudó el llanto -- ¡¡BUUUAAAAA!!!! 

Trunks estaba muerto de hambre y su llanto era la única manera de expresar cómo se sentía. Pasó bastante rato y el pequeño no dejaba de llorar... y esto le había producido hipo por el esfuerzo. Sus ojitos estaban muy rojos, pero a pesar de todo seguía llorando. Vegeta no se había movido de donde estaba, parado contemplando la puerta y pensaba: VG : Qué niño más recio... -- pensaba con algo de incomodidad -- Pensaba que se iba a callar rápido, pero ya veo que no es un capricho... quizás de verdad tenga mucha hambre... pero, ¿qué puedo hacer yo?... no tengo por qué ir a comprarle comida... sobre todo porque detesto ese sitio... grrrr... -- volteó a mirar a su hijo que ya le había pasado el hipo, pero seguía llorando, aunque menos fuerte... y apretando los dientes y gruñendo, dijo en voz alta... -- ... ¡ESTA BIEN!... ¡ESTA BIEN!... ¡¡IRÉ A ESE LUGAR A BUSCAR TU COMIDA, AUNQUE TENGA QUE ARREPENTIRME DESPUES!!... 

Trunks dejó de llorar al escuchar a su papá y comenzó a calmarse mientras su respiración se normalizaba y al verlo acercarse, sonrió aún con lágrimas en sus azules ojos. Vegeta lo miró, sin cambiar su acostumbrada expresión y le dijo: VG : Qué esta sea la última vez que te hago un favor... y no lo hago porque quiera ni me guste... sólo que si sigues llorando de esa manera te puedes hacer daño... -- dijo con un tono de voz más suave, pero luego pensó unos instantes y de inmediato añadió frunciendo el ceño -- ...¡¡ y si te pasa algo, toda la culpa caerá sobre mí, así que no me causes problemas!! 

Luego de dejarlo en su corral, Vegeta se dio media vuelta con rumbo a la puerta de salida y cuando iba a recoger las llaves de una mesita de centro, observó otro papel y lo leyó: VG : ¿Otra nota más?... esto ya se está volviendo monótono... a ver... que dice... _"Buena elección... aquí te dejo la tarjeta de crédito. Que pases un buen día. Te amo... Bulma"_ -- luego de leerla sonrió irónico y se dijo -- Tal parece que ella lo tenía todo planeado... y yo que me preguntaba donde estaría la tarjeta de crédito...es como si ella hubiera viajado en el tiempo y se hubiera enterado de lo que iba a pasar... bueno, qué diablos... ya ajustaré cuentas con ella después... mejor me voy antes que este enano vuelva a llorar de nuevo... -- y diciéndolo, tomó la tarjeta y se dispuso a irse. TR : ¡¡BUUAAAAA!!! -- volvió a llorar desde su corral, apoyándose en el varandal. VG : ¿¿Por qué lloras ahora??... -- dijo acercándose a él, a lo que Trunks dejó de llorar -- Ya te dije que voy a ir... así que espérate tranquilo... -- al verlo calmado de nuevo, volvió a irse. TR : ¡¡BUUAAA!!! -- lloró otra vez y Vegeta le gritó fuertemente desde donde estaba... VG : ¡¡¿¿Quieres hacer que pierda la paciencia y me desanime de ir por tu comida, mocoso??!! -- iba a gritarle más cosas, cuando recordó algo y pensó -- "Ahora que recuerdo... este llanto ocurrió en la mañana y era porque... no quería quedarse solo... demonios...¡¡es cierto!!... no puedo dejarlo solo porque podría causar un estropicio y hacerse daño si rompe algo como la vez anterior... uno nunca sabe de lo que es capaz un bebé saiyajin... pero tampoco quiero llevarlo conmigo... ¡¡si no quiero ir solo, menos voy a querer ir con él!!... pero si no voy, otra vez comenzará el conciento de llantos y no lo soportaré... mmmhh..." -- cuentas de sudor comenzaron a correr por su frente y dándole la espalda le dijo con dureza... -- ¡¡SI ES QUE VOY A IR... IRÉ SOLO!!!... ¿¿COMPRENDES??... ¡¡ASÍ QUE NI PIENSES EN VENIR CONMIGO!!! TR : ¿aah?...mmm....¡¡BUAAAAA!!!! -- volvió a llorar a lo que Vegeta gritó golpeando el muro, pero sin romperlo y dándose vuelta le gritó: VG : ¡¡BASTA YA!!!... ¡¡NO QUIERO ESCUCHARTE GRITAR MÁS!!... ¡¡ESTÁ BIEN!!.... ¡¡VENDRÁS CONMIGO!!... ¡¡PERO YA NO LLORES!!! -- le gritó de golpe totalmente ofuscado y con los ojos muy abiertos. 

Trunks cesó de llorar, volviendo a sonreir y estiró sus manitos al ver a su papá acercándose. Vegeta lo   
cargó y le dijo mirándolo a los ojos: VG : Escúchame bien, niño... este va a ser el trato para que vengas conmigo... no quiero escucharte llorar ni una sola vez, ni tampoco quiero que me dejes en ridículo y sobre todo... ¡¡Que no me molestes!!... ¡¿quedó claro, sí o no?! 

Esto último lo dijo acercando a Trunks a su rostro y mirándolo con su expresión enojada, a lo que Trunks puso una carita de extrañeza... y de golpe se agarró a las mejillas de su papá, riendo. Vegeta se sorprendió por lo que su hijo estaba haciendo y trató de alejarlo de su rostro... VG : ¡¡YA, DÉJATE DE HACER ESO, QUE ME MOLESTA!! SUELTA!! -- tiró de Trunks hasta que lo soltó y le dijo mientras se sobaba la mejilla -- Y la última cosa antes de ir... ¡¡no vuelvas a tocarme ni a hacerme esas cosas tontas!!... eres muy irrespetuoso con tus mayores... ¿lo sabías? 

Vegeta suspiró resignado, sabiendo que no le iba a entender, era inútil que lo amenazara. Entonces se   
dispuso a irse con Trunks de compras. Pero en la puerta se detuvo y murmuró: VG : ¿Y ahora cómo voy a llevarlo?... podría hacerlo volando... sería más rápido, pero al tener que cargarlo me quitaría maniobrabilidad de movimientos... y además sería muy incómodo... TR : aga..ga...aaa -- balbuceó Trunks, señalando algo que estaba colgado en la pared. VG : ¿Qué cosa?...¿ehh?... ¿qué quieres? -- y al ver que se agarraba al objeto de correas rojas y al tomarlo se percató de que era un canguro para cargar bebés y llevarlos sostenidos por adelante, recordó como había visto a Bulma usarlo para llevar a Trunks algunas veces. Vegeta lo miró con cara de espanto y dijo molestándose -- ¡¡Ah no!!... ¡¡eso no!!... ¡¡NO VOY A PONERME ESA COSA TAN RIDÍCULA PARA LLEVARTE, AUNQUE SEA LO ÚLTIMO QUE HAGA EN ESTA VIDA!!! 

Al cabo de un buen rato, Vegeta salió de su casa con Trunks... sólo que lo tenía cargado del canguro que traía puesto... y al ver su rostro enrojecido, a Vegeta se le notaba bastante avergonzado y dijo nuevamente en tono irónico: VG : ...lo último que haga en esta vida... grrr -- dijo muy molesto mientras Trunks que estaba colgado a la altura de su abdomen y de espaldas a él, movía sus bracitos divertido. --... umph... si hubiera sabido que iba a terminar así, hubiera preferido seguir siendo mercenario en el espacio... pero, bueno, que más dá... tengo que seguir... -- luego miró a su hijo y dijo -- ¡¡Oye, enano!!... ¡¡más te vale que te sujetes bien, porque iremos muy rápido!! 

Y terminando de decirlo, el príncipe de los saiyajins partió a toda velocidad con su hijo a cuestas y se perdieron luego de dejar una estela de polvo que se disipó lentamente... 

_ ¿Cómo se imaginan que serán esas compras?... no se pierdan el próximo capítulo..._

* * *

**Indice ** **Siguiente capítulo**


	5. Un vuelo problemático

**Papá por Siempre**

**_por Alondra_**

**Capítulo 5: "Un vuelo problemático"**

* * *

_La última vez dejamos a Vegeta a punto de irse de compras con Trunks, lo que no sabemos es_ _qué pasará..._

Vegeta surcaba el cielo a gran velocidad, pero no iba a mucha porque como llevaba colgado a Trunks del canguro a la altura de su vientre, eso podría ser peligroso. A Vegeta se le notaba bastante enfadado y fastidiado, en cambio Trunks parecía que estaba soñando por la amplia sonrisa que iluminaba su pequeño rostro. Era la primera vez que el pequeño volaba de esa manera, y no es porque no lo hubiera hecho antes, ya que Bulma lo había llevado volando, pero por supuesto en alguna nave o avión... nunca así, con el viento cayendo en su rostro y ver pasar las nubes como copos de algodón, tal cerca, que uno querría tocarlas. Trunks comenzó a gimotear y reir de contento, moviendo sus manitos, como si fueran alas. Tanto se movía que a Vegeta comenzó a dificultarle la maniobrabilidad de movimientos y le dijo molesto: VG : ¡¡Ya deja de moverte tanto, mocoso!! -- dijo disminuyendo la velocidad -- ¡¡Y ni pienses que te voy a llevar siempre así, porque apenas tengas edad lo primero que haré será enseñarte a volar para que no molestes a nadie, y menos a mí para, ir de un lugar a otro!! TR : ¿Aah?...ag..ga.. jijiji...¡¡ahh!! -- lo miró sonriente y continuó moviendo sus bracitos sin prestarle atención al comentario de su papá. VG : ¡¡Ay.. rayos!!.... para que me esfuerzo en hablarle si no me va a entender... sigh... -- se dijo así mismo con una expresión de resignación en su rostro y sacudiendo la cabeza continuó volando con la velocidad que llevaba antes, mientras murmuraba -- Sólo espero que nadie me vea en esta situación tan ridícula y con este niño... eso sería demasiado humillante... así que mejor me mantendré a esta altura volando por encima de las nubes, pero la única desventaja es que no podré encontrar ese maldito lugar desde donde estoy, aunque todavía falta mucho para llegar... mejor me apresuro... 

Y terminando de decirlo, aumentó un poco la velocidad y Trunks volvió a entusiasmarse al sentir esa sensación y cerrando sus ojitos se agarró a las correas de los laterales del canguro que lo sujeraban e inconsientemente comenzó a tirar de ellas. Vegeta no se percató de lo que su hijo estaba haciendo porque estaba concentrado en el camino y... de pronto... las correas que sujetaban a Trunks se soltaron (seguramente porque Vegeta no las había amarrado... y sobre todo... asegurado bien) y el niño se precipitó al vacío, pero increíblemente no estaba para nada asustado, al contrario, estiró sus bracitos como un extraño paracaidista y comenzó a reír pensando que lograría volar como lo estaba haciendo su papá. Mientras tanto, Vegeta no pudo dejar de sentir que de pronto se encontraba muy ligero y murmuró extrañado: VG : Uhmm... qué raro... de pronto siento como si no estuviera cargando nada y voy más rápido que antes... -- y cuando se le ocurrió echarle un vistazo a su hijo, no lo vió y como si nada miró de nuevo hacia el frente -- Ahora entiendo... me siento más ligero porque el mocoso no está... -- al instante, después de medio segundo en que tardó en reaccionar, se detuvo de golpe y gritó -- ¡¡¿¿QUEEE??!!... ¡¡PERO QUE DIABLOS!!...¡¡TRUNKS!!... ¡¡¿¿EN DÓNDE ESTA??!! 

Vegeta estaba bastante alterado y al ver las correas sueltas del canguro, entró en pánico y como una exhalación regresó sobre sus pasos muy nervioso, mirando a todos lados e intentando sentir el ki de su bebé, que al ser mitad saiyajin, tendría que ser fácil de notar. Mientras tanto, Trunks seguía cayendo; no se mató gracias a que había estado volando con su papá a mucha altura anteriormente, para su fortuna. Él estaba todavía con la idea de que lograría volar al estirar los brazos y no se dió cuenta que unos cientos de metros más abajo se encontraba volando un enorme avión de pasajeros que justo, por coincidencia, pasaría por donde se estaba precipitando Trunks. Aún sin comprenderlo muy bien, el pequeño notó que ese enorme avión de juguete( para él) se estaba haciendo muy grande conforme se acercaba a él y no le gustó verlo tan cerca, sobre todo con el sol iluminando la superficie metálica del avión. El brillo lastimó sus ojitos y de golpe arrancó a llorar mientras caía sin remedio... TR : ¡¡BUUUAAAA!!!! -- gritó de rabia y miedo, e inconcientemente, emitió un pequeño destello de ki... que no pasó inadvertido para su padre. VG : ¡¡¿¿EHHH??!! -- gritó Vegeta al sentir la presencia de su hijo -- ¡¡ESA PRESENCIA ES DE...!!... ¡¡ALLÍ ESTÁ!!! 

Usando su máxima velocidad, Vegeta voló hacia donde había sentido a Trunks y vió con horror que se encontraba a unos cuantos metros del enorme avión. Rápidamente le dió alcance cuando Trunks estaba pasando en su caída junto a unas de las alas del avión y lo pescó de una pierna con décimas de segundo antes de que fuera aspirado y destrozado por una de las turbinas del ala. Luego de eso, el príncipe de los saiyas se sentó en el ala del avión para tomar aliento, llevando a Trunks bajo un brazo. Luego de eso le gritó furioso: VG : ¡¡MALDITO NIÑO!!! -- le gritó fuera de sí -- ¡¡¿¿TE HAS DADO CUENTA DE LO QUE TE PUDO HABER PASADO SI YO NO HUBIERA LLEGADO A TIEMPO??!! ¡¡PUDISTE HABERTE MATADO!! ¡¡PIENSO QUE MEJOR HUBIERA SIDO HABERTE DEJADO MORIR PARA ASÍ EVITAR QUE ME CAUSES MÁS PROBLEMAS!!! TR :...... mm...gg.. -- lo miró sin comprender aún asustado por el incidente anterior y volvió a llorar -- ¡¡BUUAAAA!!! VG : ¡¡Ya está bien de gritos!!! ¡¡Cálmate!! -- dijo tratando de calmarse, así mismo más que todo, porque aunque él lo niegue, no sabía lo que habría hecho si le hubiera pasado algo a su hijo, eso no podía concebirlo en su cabeza. Luego, sin soltar a Trunks, fijó la vista en el arnés que aún llevaba del canguro y lo examinó para ver que había pasado -- Qué extraño... esta cosa no está rota, pero las correas se soltaron a causa de algo -- luego miró a Trunks y añadió -- Seguramente este enano las safó al tirar de ellas... grrr... aunque lo odie debo reconocer que parte de la culpa es mía al no haberlas asegurado bien, porque no creo que un mocoso de un año tenga tanta fuerza como para hacerlo... aunque quien sabe... mmhh... de todas maneras es un saiyajin y también mi hijo... no tendría porqué extrañarme... 

Trunks al escucharlo dejó de llorar y comenzó a calmarse y a sonreir, pero Vegeta no le prestó ninguna atención, y sin incorporarse centró su atención en atar las correas con mayor cuidado para que el incidente anterior no se volviera a repetir... 

Mientras tanto, dentro del avión, los pasajeros estaban ajenos a lo que había sucedido y disfrutaban su viaje sin preocuparse. Una pareja, al parecer esposos, se encontraban sentados justo a la altura del ala en donde se encontraban Vegeta y Trunks, pero no los habían visto. La mujer estaba sentada en la ventanilla muy ocupada en arreglarse las uñas y cuando puso su mano contra la ventana para observarla, al retirarla pudo ver al saiya sentado en el ala metálica, ocupado en arreglar las correas del canguro, con Trunks entre sus piernas, para evitar que saliera despedido por las corrientes de aire. Abrió la boca asombrada y aterrada, porque para una persona normal, no es común ver gente viajando en las alas de los aviones... ¡¡y sobre todo con bebés!! . La mujer nerviosa, sin dejar de ver a Vegeta, llamó a su esposo que estaba absorto mirando las noticias en el periódico... SRA : Querido.... qu...querido... -- dijo tartamudeando un poco mientras lo sacudía -- No me lo vas a creer... pe...pero estoy viendo a un hombre se...sentado en el ala del a...avión... ¿me estás escuchando? SR : ¿A sí?...¿un hombre? -- dijo sin dejar de leer el diario -- Y dime, querida... ¿cómo es ese "hombre" que me dices? SRA : Bueno... tiene el pelo de punta, eh... es musculoso... viste un traje negro ceñido al cuerpo y una camisa sin mangas del mismo color.... botas y guantes blancos.... ¡¡oh, Dios mío!!...yyy... tiene un bebé entre sus piernas con un gorrito muy chistoso... SR : ¿Con un bebé?... uhm... que interesante... -- dijo sin prestarle atención -- ¿Y qué más? 

Mientras tanto, regresando con Vegeta, ya había terminado de arreglar el canguro y luego de asegurárselo a su cuerpo, cargó a Trunks y también comenzó a asegurarlo, pero de una manera casi exagerada, porque le dió varias vueltas a las correas alrededor del cuerpecito del niño, pero sin apretarlo demasiado, por supuesto. Trunks lo miraba confuso y Vegeta al darse cuenta de su escutriño, le dijo con su tono de voz normal: VG : ¡¡Esta vez me aseguraré de que no te vayas a soltar ni a caerte como en antes, así que deja de mirarme con esa cara!! -- dijo terminando se anudar las correas varias veces. El pequeño Trunks casi parecía una momia, a no ser porque Vegeta le había dejado los brazos y piernas libres para que no se sofocara y estuviera cómodo. Así que una vez hecho esto se puso de pie, con Trunks sujeto a él. 

En el avión, la mujer seguía insistiendo en que su esposo le prestara atención y confirmara lo que ella estaba mirando... SRA : ¡¡Hazme caso, por favor querido!! -- dijo molesta -- ¡¡No te estoy mintiendo, te lo digo en serio!! ¡¡Mira por la ventana y lo confirmarás!! SR : Querida... ¡ya basta! -- dijo mirándola -- ¿Te has dado cuenta que es absurdo lo que me estás diciendo?... aunque debo reconocer que tienes una mente muy imaginativa para describirme a tu "supuesto hombre" y al bebé... si quisieras podrías escribir una historia... tal vez tus memorias... o a tu hombre ideal, cuando hablas de que sea musculoso y con ropa ceñida... SRA : ¡¡No me hables como si yo estuviera loca!!... ¡¡es cierto, créeme!! -- y al asomarse por la ventana pudo ver al saiya de pie, terminando de asegurar al niño y volvió a reaccioanr casi histérica -- ¡¡QUERIDO!!...¡¡EL HOMBRE SE HA PUESTO DE PIE!! ¡¡MIRA!!... ¡¡Y TIENE AL BEBÉ COLGADO DE UN CANGURO PARA NIÑOS!! 

Mientras la mujer gritaba desaforadamente a su esposo, afuera con el rostro al viento y el cabello ondeando, Vegeta dijo: VG : Bueno... ya estamos listos... -- dijo sin mucho ánimo -- ¡¡VAMOS, NIÑO!! -- y terminando de decirlo levitó un poco, separándose del avión y dejando que siguiera su camino. 

Volviendo a la pareja de esposos, el marido por fin había accedido a la petición de su mujer y miró por la ventana... SR : ¡¡Ya está bien, deja de gritar de esa manera que la gente nos mira!!... -- pero al no ver nada encima del ala le preguntó irónico a su esposa -- ¿Y bien?... ¿dónde está ese hombre de pelo de punta?...¡ah, me olvidaba!.. ¿y también dónde está el bebé? SRA : Ehh... no... no puede ser... -- dijo alterada -- Hace unos instantes estaban parados en el ala... ¡¡Te lo juro!! SR : Sí... claro... seguramente en tu imaginación... ¿pero acaso no me dijiste acaso que estaban sentados? -- dijo mirándola burlón. SRA : ¡¡¿¿Acaso piensas que estoy loca??!!... -- dijo aún más alterada -- ¡¡ELLOS ESTABAN ALLÍ!! ¡¡LO JURO POR DIOS!! ¡¡YO LOS VÍ!! SR : Ya bueno... -- dijo volviéndo a retomar la lectura en su periódico -- Me parece querida, que esas pastillas que tomas por cientos para adelgazar te están haciendo daño... en cuanto lleguemos a la Capital del Centro, hablaremos con el médico sobre esto... ¡bah!.. un hombre y un bebé volando por los cielos... qué tontería... eso es imposible. 

_Unos kilómetros más atrás..._

Vegeta continuaba volando por encima de las nubes, con Trunks a cuestas el cual se encontraba muy calmado. Habían perdido mucho tiempo en el incidente con el avión y tenían que recuperar el tiempo perdido. Se habían alejado mucho de donde tenían que ir y Vegeta frunció el ceño en fastidio: VG : ¡¡Rayos!! ...He perdido mucho tiempo valioso que podría haber empleado muy bien en entrenar... pero nooo... primero el mocoso antes que nada.. -- dijo en tono sarcástico -- ¡¡Por culpa de tus tonterías y de esta ridícula cosa que llevo puesta para llevarte perdí MI tiempo!!!... ¡¡LO ÚNICO QUE SABES HACER HASTA AHORA ES SOLAMENTE CAUSARME PROBLEMAS!!! TR : ¿Aaa?... mm...ggg... -- comenzó a gemir y a llenársele de lágrimas sus ojitos. Vegeta se percató y trató de anticipársele en calmarlo... ahora no estaba para aguantar llantos... VG : ¡¡Ya, ya!!... Olvida lo que dije... ¿de acuerdo?... -- dijo sin mirarlo con su voz normal, aunque algo más suave -- Sólo estoy cansado de esto y quiero llegar a ese lugar donde venden tu comida para que regresemos a casa... pero para eso quiero que te calmes y estés tranquilo para hacer las cosas rápido y sin problemas... tú no eres el único que tiene hambre... ¿lo entendiste, enano? 

Trunks lo miró y sonrió a sus palabras, calmándose y centrando su atención de nuevo en los copos de nubes a su alrededor. Vegeta se sonrió levemente a sí mismo, mientras pensaba: VG : ¡¡Vaya!!... lo logré... -- pensaba -- Pude evitar que este niño estallara en llantos sin gritarle si quiera... únicamente hablándole... uhm... tal vez, SÓLO tal vez, Bulma y su madre tengan razón al decir que no es difícil lidiar con niños pequeños.... sólo hay que conocerlos un poco... ¡¡pero bueno, ahora debo dejar de pensar en esas tonterías y concentrarme en lo que tengo que hacer!! -- dijo frunciendo el ceño de nuevo y continuó -- A ver... veamos... ya debo de estar sobre la ciudad, pero para encontrar ese centro comecial, obligatoriamente tendré que bajar y ubicarlo visualmente... bueno, ni modo... sólo espero que ningún air-car me vea... 

Lentamente comenzó a descender, atravezando el techo de nubes para algarabía de Trunks que trataba de atrapar las nubes en sus manitos como copos de nieve, para luego visualizar la ciudad entera bajo sus pies. Trunks soltó unos ruidos como de sorpresa al ver tan maravilloso espectáculo, de miles de juguetes debajo de él, llendo y viniendo como hormiguitas. Comenzó a aplaudir contento y estiró sus manitos hacia ellos con la idea de tocarlos. Vegeta sin prestarle mayor atención, continuó con su camino volando sobre la ciudad que se abría a sus pies, mientras tanto su hijo continuaba entretenido, tanto que ya se le había olvidado que tenía hambre. De pronto, Trunks estiró sus manitos como si fuera un avión y comenzó a reír, mientras emitía unos sonidos, como si imitara al motor de un avión... TR : Aaa... zumm...zummm...rggg...zumm...jijii...zumm -- jugaba entusiasmado y mirando hacia abajo. 

Vegeta lo miró extrañado por lo que estaba haciendo y al comprender lo que trataba de hacer, sonrió irónico: VG : Así que ya quieres aprender a volar... ¿no, niño?... No te preocupes que muy pronto podrás volar tú solo y harás mejores cosas que un estúpido avión podría hacer... -- dijo con una mirada casi traviesa. 

Luego de decirlo, Vegeta giró sobre sí mismo como un tornillo mientras avanzaba, se elevó y bajó en picada a toda velocidad, luego dió una vuelta loop y volvió a elevarse, deteniéndose de golpe. Vegeta no sabía, ni se explicaba porque estaba haciendo esto, él no era de hacer esas cosas, era casi como si... jugara con su hijo... estaba muy sorprendido por sus acciones. En cambio Trunks estaba feliz, porque nunca había dado un paseo tan divertido, ni siquiera en avión. Movía sus brazos y piernas emocionado, riendo ruidosamente. Vegeta lo miró aún confundido, pero al ver tan contento a Trunks, y todavía que fuera él mismo quien le había dado esa alegría al niño... lo hizo pensar de nuevo sobre lo aprender a ser padre y al mismo tiempo una leve sonrisa comenzó a aparecer en su rostro y se hubiera hecho más grande, de no ser porque un air-car comenzó a tocar repetidamente una bocina a sus espaldas... 

Vegeta salió bruscamente de sus pensamientos y al ver a su alrededor, vio con enfado y verguenza que un gran número de personas en sus coches lo estaban mirando asombrados al verlo levitar en el aire como si nada. Trunks también los vió y les sonrió moviendo sus manitos, a lo que algunos conductores, aún sin saber lo que pasaba, le contestaron nerviosamente. Vegeta trataba de contener su ira y las ganas de destrozar a todos esos estúpidos humanos en ese instante... pero afortunadamente se contuvo y salió volando a toda velocidad, dejando a conductores y peatones pasmados. 

Ya lejos de ese alboroto, Vegeta continuaba buscando el centro comercial aún avergonzado por lo que le había pasado recientemente. Mientras los rojos colores abandonaban su cara, murmuró molesto: VG : ¡¡Eso me pasa por comportarme de esa manera tan idiota y no sé porque demonios lo hice!!... ¡¡humanos estúpidos, ya me estoy pareciendo a ellos!! Eso era justo lo que no quería que sucediera... llamar la atención... todo por culpa de este niño... grrr... ¡¡al diablo con humanos!! TR : ¿Aaah?...a..ga.? -- balbuceó mirándolo extrañado. VG : ¡¡No te preocupes que la cosa no es contigo!!... ¡¡así que no te metas!!... -- dijo tratando de calmarse un poco y continuó -- ¡¡Ya dejémonos de idioteces y acabemos con esto de una vez!!... rayos... ya debería haber llegado al centro comercial... -- murmuró mirando a su alrededor mientras volaba -- estoy seguro que era por aquí, lo recuerdo... vine con Bulma un par de veces... prácticamente obligado por ella... y creo recordar el camino... no puedo equivocarme... ¡¡Ajá!!... ¡¡Lo sabía, ahí es!! -- dijo al encontrarlo. 

El centro comercial era enorme y tenía varios niveles en donde uno podía encontrar de todo, desde ropa hasta comida y los más variados artículos. Pero lo que le interesaba a Vegeta era encontrar el centro de venta de comestibles, el supermercado en otras palabras. Y al dar con él que estaba en uno de los sectores del centro comercial, dijo en voz alta: VG : Bien... al fin llegamos... ahora descenderé para no llamar la atención y evitar causar un posible escándalo si alguien nos llega a ver... -- y terminando de decirlo, bajó rápidamente por una de las esquinas del establecimiento, tan rápido, que nadie lo notó y lo tomaron como una ligera brisa. Trunks lo miraba curioso y al notarlo Vegeta le dijo seriamente: -- Primero que nada, no pienso entrar a ese sitio llevándote colgado de esta cosa absurda -- dijo refiriéndose al canguro -- ...así que me desharé de él y te llevaré cargado... ¡eso es preferible a hacer el ridículo! 

Terminando de decirlo se desembarazó del canguro, pero sufrió un buen rato desatando las correas que sujetaban a Trunks, tal parece que a Vegeta se le había pasado la mano en asegurarlas, porque al final el niño terminó en una especie de telaraña. Vegeta perdió la paciencia y apuntando su mano contra la maraña de correas, concentró su ki y las desintegró en un instante, pero sin dañar para nada a su hijo, ni la ropita que llevaba. Había calculado la energía necesaria para esto. Luego cargó a Trunks y acomodándolo en su brazo le dijo frunciendo el ceño: VG : ¿Recuerdas el trato que hicimos antes de salir, mocoso?... este será el plan: no quiero llantos, ni gritos, no toques ni rompas nada y no me molestes en ninguna situación... en otras palabras... quiero que actúes como si no me conocieras, es decir, no me conoces, no me dirigas la palabra... nunca me has visto en tu vida... somos dos perfectos desconocidos... ¡¿me entendiste, enano?! 

Esto último se lo dijo acercando su rostro al de Trunks que lo miró confundido como en otras veces, frunció su pequeño ceño como imitando a su papá y unos instantes después, pescó con su manito la nariz de Vegeta de golpe, mientras reía; en cambio esto no le hizo nada de gracia al saiya que reaccionó con enojo: VG : ¡¡TE DIJE QUE NO ME TOCARAS, NIÑO!!... ¡¡SUELTA MI NARIZ, SUÉLTAME TE DIGO!!! -- gritó librándose del agarro de Trunks, que a pesar de haberlo apartado bruscamente, continuaba mirándolo sonriente y divertido. -- ¡¡Ya es la segunda vez que te pasa de irrespetuoso conmigo, mocoso!!...-- dijo bastante molesto y restregándose su nariz -- ¡¡Pero te advierto que no voy a tolerar esto de nuevo y la próxima vez me enojaré de verdad!!... volviendo a lo que te dije antes... ¿lo harás, si o no? TR : Aa...ga....jijii...gga -- dijo aplaudiendo. VG : ....eeh... creo tomaré eso como un sí... -- dijo con una expresión confusa y luego añadió -- De acuerdo... ahora acabemos con esto de una buena vez... y sobre todo... que sea RÁPIDO... 

Y una vez acordado, Vegeta comenzó a caminar con Trunks en brazos, rumbo al centro comercial para cumplir con su objetivo... 

_¿Podrá Vegeta hacer las compras sin problemas?....¿Cumplirá Trunks con su parte del trato?_

* * *

**Indice ** **Siguiente capítulo**


	6. Compras divertidas I

**Papá por Siempre**

**_por Alondra_**

**Capítulo 6: "Compras divertidas"**

* * *

_A pesar de su reiterada negativa, Vegeta había accedido a hacer las compras llevando a_ _Trunks con él. La última vez los dejamos fuera del centro comercial..._

Vegeta caminó hacia la entrada del centro comercial, que de por sí era el más grande de la ciudad y tenía cientos de locales que exhibían sus productos y hacían mucha publicidad a todos los transeúntes que pasaban tratando de llamar su atención. Había mucha gente llendo y viniendo, familias enteras, niños que pasaban corriendo y gritando... él detestaba eso porque estaba acostumbrado a lugares sin mucha gente y vaciló un poco antes de entrar, pero finalmente al sentir la mirada de su hijo en él, suspiró y atravezó la puerta del centro. Trunks miraba todo curioso y a la vez entusiasmado, pero a Vegeta lo único que le interesaba era encontrar el supermercado, pero entre tantos corredores y galerías, se estaba confundiendo y tenía dificultades para recordar el camino. Finalmente llegaron a una intersección y allí el príncipe de los saiyas se detuvo bastante molesto... VG : ¡¡Maldita sea!!... -- murmuró enojado -- ¡¿En dónde estará ese endemoniado lugar?! Entre tantas tonterías y locales absurdos, no logro dar con él... me están dando unas ganas bárbaras de desintegrar sitio por sitio hasta encontrarlol... grrr... pero... ¡¡qué demonios, ya lo encontraré por mi cuenta sin ayuda, pero jamás se me ocurrirá preguntarle a algún estúpido humano su ubicación!! 

Trunks lo miraba confundido y desviando su atención comenzó a mirar a su alrededor y sus ojos se posaron en unos estantes de una tienda cercana que exhibían juguetes y peluches de todos los colores y tamaños. Se entusiasmó y comenzó a agitarse... TR : ga..aa..ga... mm..ga... -- balbuceó y movía sus manitos en dirección a los muñecos. VG : ¿Qué?... ¿qué quieres, eh? -- preguntó extrañado y al ver la tienda de juguetes que señalaba frunció el ceño -- Pensé que era algo importante, pero por lo que veo solo son tonterías de bebés...¡¡No he venido aquí para comprarte juguetes estúpidos, sino comida así que olvídate de eso, mocoso!! -- luego añadió en voz alta -- ¡¡Mierda!!... ¡¡¿En dónde estará ese maldito supermercado?!! 

La vendedora de la tienda de juguetes que estaba cerca a los estantes acomodando su mercancía, logró escuchar el comentario del saiya y suponiendo que tenía problemas de orientación, se le acercó: VENDEDORA : Disculpe, caballero... -- dijo amablemente -- No pude evitar escuchar su comentario... ¿desea encontrar el supermercado central? VG : ¿Eh?... ¿Y cómo diablos sabe lo que estoy buscando? -- respondió Vegeta con su habitual cortesía. VENDEDORA : Bueno... ya le dije... lo escuché hace un momento... pero no se preocupe, mire... vaya de frente y luego de que pase tres corredores, dobla a la derecha un bloque y de allí nuevamente doble a la izquierda. Allí encontrará una escalera mecánica, suba a la segunda planta y de allí doble a la izquierda dos galerías y lo encontrará... ¿Lo entendió o se lo repito de nuevo? VG : ¡¡No es necesario, lo entendí perfectamente!!... ¡¿cree que soy tonto?!! -- dijo dándole la espalda. Trunks se asomó por encima del hombro de su papá y le sonrió a la vendedora mientras Vegeta decía -- ¡¡Y la próxima vez no se meta en asuntos ajenos!! VENDEDORA : No se preocupe, señor... -- dijo sonriente -- Que tenga un buen día... ¡ah! por cierto... tiene un niño muy lindo... 

Vegeta sin siquiera agradecerle, se fue rabiando y la vendedora ya se disponía a entrar a su local cuando... VG : ¡¡Eh, muchacha!! -- dijo el saiya apretando los dientes y sonrojándose -- ¿Podrías repetirme de nuevo... lo que me dijiste en antes? -- dijo apartando la mirada a lo que la vendedora le hizo gracia. VENDEDORA : "Desde luego... tonto" -- pensó para sí divertida y luego dijo -- Mire, ponga atención... vaya de frente y... 

Luego de un rato, algunas equivocaciones y de aguantar comentarios como "vaya por allí"... "¡qué bebé tan adorable!"... o "¡qué peinado tan original!"... entre otros, Vegeta había dado finalmente con el supermercado el cual estaba reventando de gente y esto como que desanimó al príncipe de los saiyas, pero como ya estaba allí ya no podía dar marcha atrás, así que se dispuso a entrar mientras murmuraba: VG : Grrr... ¿por qué todos los humanos se les ocurre venir el mismo día a comprar?... pufff...¡¡es como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, diablos!!... esto me molesta... TR : ¿¿Aah??..¿gaa..aa? -- balbuceó Trunks, mirándolo curioso. VG : ¡¡Ya, cállate!! -- dijo mirándolo -- Y recuerda el trato que hicimos antes de entrar y la regla más importante... no llantos y NO ME MOLESTES...¿entendido? 

Trunks sonrió divertido y Vegeta puso una cara de resignación mirando hacia arriba. Sacudió su cabeza y luego de acomodar bien a su hijo en sus brazos, entró al local mientras pensaba en su lista de compras. Al pasar por una de las entradas, uno de los empleados que la cuidaba lo miró y le dijo: EMPLEADO : Perdón, señor... ¿el niño que lleva es su bebé? -- dijo el chico de uniforme. VG : ¡¡Sí!!... ¡¿por qué?!...¡¿Acaso está prohibido?! -- respondió el saiya molesto. EMPLEADO : No...n..no... claro que no -- dijo nervioso -- Es decir... a lo que me refiero... es ... ¿usted viene a comprar, no? VG : Noooo.... ¿cómo se le ocurre? -- dijo en tono irónico -- Solamente he traído a mi hijo para que vea esta maravillooosa mercancía y me de su opinión... ¡¡¡POR SUPUESTO QUE HE VENIDO A COMPRAR ESTÚPIDO, A QUE OTRA COSA PUEDO HABER VENIDO!!! 

El grito de Vegeta resonó en el local haciendo que las personas a su alrededor se paralizaran por la sorpresa y lo miraran en confusión, pero al cabo de unos segundos, volvieron a sus actividades normales. El pobre muchacho estaba petrificado al ver el amenazante puño del saiya y su terrible mirada, en contraste con la tierna mirada de Trunks que lo miraba sin sorprenderse de las inesperadas reacciones de su papá. El chico poco a poco comenzó a recuperar el habla y dijo entrecortado... EMPLEADO : ss...sí, claro...ti..tiene...razón, señor.... e..es obio que viene a co... comprar... tonto de mí... no debí preguntarle eso... -- dijo secándose el sudor con un pañuelo y continuó -- No se enoje, señor... lo... lo que yo quería decir es que si va a comprar y lleva a su bebé, para que no le sea incómodo hacerlo... sería bueno que usara uno de estos carritos de compras y... VG : ¡¡La manera en que yo compre no es asunto tuyo ni de nadie más!!...¡¡Desaparece, insecto!! -- contestó toscamente. EMPLEADO : Espere, señor... eehh... no me dejó terminar.... verá... estos carritos de compras tienen una silla especial para bebés con correas de seguridad para evitar cualquier accidente... de esta manera usted podrá comprar sin problemas... glup... ¿qué dice?... -- dijo tragando saliva. 

Vegeta se le quedó mirando con ganas de romperle la cara de un golpe, pero luego pensó en las palabras del chico que parecían tener sentido... realmente le sería muy dificil llevar todas las compras con Trunks bajo un brazo y si lo dejara en algún sitio podría causar algún destrozo y luego traerle problemas... las imágenes pasaban y pasaban por su mente. Luego de pensar por unos instantes y de sentir a Trunks agitándose en sus brazos, se calmó un poco y dijo con su voz normal al chico que aún continuaba sin moverse de su sitio: VG : Uhm... ¡bah, está bien! Usaré esos carritos que dices, microbio... -- dijo mirándolo -- ¿Qué haces allí parado todavía como un estúpido?... ¿Acaso no me oíste?.... ¿No piensas traerme uno o ya se olvidó lo que es "la atención al cliente" como ustedes dicen?... ¡¡MUÉVETE!! 

Luego de decirlo, el todavía asustado chico fue corriendo a traerle el carrito y mientras lo veía irse Vegeta dijo: VG : Qué patéticos siguen siendo los humanos... terminas de hablar con uno y aparece otro fastidiándote la existencia... ¡¡todos son una basura!! TR : mmhh...aaa...gg..aa -- gimoteó Trunks molesto y tirando de la camiseta de su papá mientras lo miraba frunciendo su pequeño ceño. VG : ¡¡Ya, ya...tranquilo enano!!...-- dij Vegeta mirándolo -- Está bien, está bien... no todos son basura... mamá no es basura, ni tampoco nadie que conoces de la casa...¿contento? -- y luego de escuchar las palabras de su papá, Trunks se alegró mientras Vegeta suspiraba mirándolo de reojo. 

Al cabo de unos minutos, Vegeta se encontraba recorriendo los pasillos del supermercado empujando un carrito de compras y Trunks estaba feliz con el paseo cómodamente sentado en la sillita especial de bebés del carrito. A Vegeta esto no le hacía nada de gracia y mientras caminaba murmuraba visiblemente avergonzado: VG : Esto es muy embarazoso... grrr... Yo, el príncipe de los saiyas, el último descendiente de la familia real de Vegetasei... haciendo compras.... ¡Maldita mujer, te odio por hacerme esto! -- dijo molesto refiriéndose a su esposa. 

Trunks sin prestarle atención a las rabietas de su papá, seguía agitándose contento y sonreía a toda la gente que pasaba por su lado que la mayoría de las veces le devolvían la sonrisa, aunque la borraban al ver la expresión fulminante de Vegeta. El supermercado era gigantesco y tenía cualquier artículo que uno quisiera comprar, algunos de los empleados usaban curiosamente patines para hacer más rápido sus labores como orientadores de los clientes sobre lo que quisieran comprar, pero por supuesto Vegeta prescindió de ellos por voluntad propia. 

Luego de dar muchas vueltas en círculo, el príncipe de los saiyas estaba empezando a perder la paciencia y a irritarse cada vez más, porque no daba con el sector de comida para bebés... aunque cómicamente siempre pasaba por el sector de comida para mascotas, pensando que era el camino correcto y terminaba confundido de nuevo. Se detuvo repentinamente en el centro de una intersección de pasillos y comenzó a quejarse de nuevo... como si fuera novedad para él... VG : ¡¡MIERDA!!... -- dijo apretando los puños -- ¡¡Ya me estoy cansando de buscar esa dichosa comida que no sé en donde diablos estará!!.... Ya he buscado por todas partes sin éxito.... pero... ¡¡no!!...Jamás me rebajaré a preguntarle a un humano.... lo haré yo solo... a ver... hace tiempo vine por aquí... ¿por dónde me falta pasar? -- dijo pensativo apoyándose en el carrito. 

Trunks lo miró con curiosidad y luego de ver a su alrededor, sus ojitos brillaron y estirando sus manitos, agarró la camisa de su papá tirando de ella... TR : Aga...aga...ggg...aa... -- balbuceó llamando la atención de Vegeta que se sorprendió... VG : ¿Eh?...¿Y ahora qué quieres?... ¿No ves que estoy ocupado en encontrar tu comida?... ¡Quédate quieto y no me fastidies! TR : mmm...ggg...aagaa... -- volvió a agitarse más que antes, señalando con su pequeño dedito un corredor en especial que se encontraba algo alejado. VG : ¿Acaso quieres que vaya por allí?... ¡Ah!... ya veo, -- dijo sonriendo maliciosamente -- Tú, un mocoso que todavía no sabe ni hablar, piensas que sabes más que yo y quieres decirme en donde está la comida de bebés... ¡¡es algo absurdo!!.... Está bien... iremos por donde dices y veamos quien tiene la razón... 

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Vegeta se dirigió hacia el corredor que le indicaba su hijo con la idea de que era una pérdida de tiempo, pero para su amargura vio que unos estantes más adelante estaba en fila todo tipo de alimento para bebés. Miró a Trunks sorprendido y a la vez con rabia al admitir que su hijo le había ganado... VG : Lo... lo único que puedo pensar es que este enano ya había venido con su madre antes... -- pensaba molesto -- ... pero lo que me asombra es que tenga tan buena memoria a pesar de su corta edad... bueno, en fin... por algo es mi hijo... -- trataba de reconfortarse y calmarse, pero cuando vió la pícara sonrisa en la cara de Trunks que lo observaba, volvió a endurecer la mirada y dijo en voz alta... -- ¡¡Ya, bueno, está bien mocoso, acertaste!!... Pero no creas que te vas a salir siempre con la tuya... ¡¡así que borra esa estúpida sonrisa inmediatamente!!! 

Trunks puso una cara de extrañeza y Vegeta sin prestarle atención, avanzó empujando el carrito hacia los estantes y al encontrar los frasquitos de comida, murmuró mientras examinaba uno: VG : No puedo creer que halla pasado por tantas cosas para esto... a ver que es lo que tiene... fruta, nutrientes, ác.cítrico, carbohidratos... blablabla... blabla... ¡bah!... esto no parece comida, sino un complejo químico... pero, bueno con tal que te quedes calmado... -- siguió leyendo la etiqueta del frasco -- ...¿¿uno por comida??...¡¡Ridículo, para un saiyajin eso no es suficiente!! ... Veamos, supongo que te compran comida a la semana, serían... alrededor de 21 frascos, no... tú debes comer más... ¡¡qué diablos!!... ¡¡nos llevaremos todos!!! 

Irritado, tomó todos los frascos de los estantes y los colocó en el carrito ante la atenta mirada de Trunks que abrió la boca en sorpresa. Luego se dispuso a empujar el carrito con rumbo a la salida... VG : ¡¡Listo!!... ahora nos largaremos antes de que alguien, sobre todo de ese grupo de idiotas amigos de Kakarotto nos encuentre... eso sería lo peor que me podría pasar... grrr... -- cuando estaba a punto de irse se sobresaltó como si recordara algo -- No se porque siento que me estuviera olvidando de algo... ¡ah!, ahora recuerdo... le falta leche a este enano... aunque con toda la comida que lleva... mmm.... mejor voy por ella antes de que me arrepienta después, tengo la seguridad de que éste mocoso es capaz de hacerme regresar a buscarla... 

Comenzó a empujar a Trunks por el corredor, pero cuando Vegeta observó el mar de gente que iban y venían como hormigas. Rugió en frustación y dijo: VG : Demonios... estos malditos humanos serán un estorbo si voy empujando el carrito con el mocoso... además perderé mucho tiempo... mmhh... será más fácil si voy yo solo y no creo que pase nada si dejo al niño aquí, está bien asegurado a la silla y no me tengo que preocupar de que rompa algo... bien, lo haré así... -- luego miró a Trunks de frente -- ¡¡Escúchame bien, enano!!... Te vas a quedar aquí un rato y sin tocar nada... ¿me oyes?... Yo regresaré en unos minutos... TR : gg....mmm...mmggg -- gimió estirando sus manitos a su papá, a la vez que las lágrimas asomaban en sus ojitos azules... VG : Por favor... ¡¡tampoco quiero que llores, recuerda nuestro trato!!... -- se le acercó un poco más y le dijo en un tono de voz más suave -- Mira... eh... Trunks... yo estoy cansado y tú también lo estás... los dos estamos con hambre... así que vamos a acabar rápido con esto para irnos a casa... te lo prometo, no me voy a tardar nada... entendiste, ¿mmm? -- dijo ablandando su mirada, a lo que Trunks luego de mirarlo un rato, volvió a sonreir y agitarse. Vegeta cabeceó asintiendo y dijo sonriendo ligeramente... -- Muy bien... entonces te quedas aquí y me esperas... 

Luego de decirlo Vegeta se alejó por el corredor y desapareció entre la multitud dejando a Trunks solo. 

_¿Podrán Vegeta y Trunks terminar con sus compras sin problemas?... ¿Y qué otras sorpresas_ _les esperan?_

* * *

**Indice ** **Siguiente capítulo**


	7. Compras divertidas II

**Papá por Siempre**

**_por Alondra_**

**Capítulo 7: "Compras divertidas II"**

* * *

_ Finalmente Vegeta y Trunks empezaron con sus compras, que de por sí para el príncipe de los_ _saiyas iban a ser las más largas de toda su vida..._

Vegeta había dejado a Trunks en el carrito para irse a buscar otras cosas más rápido. Trunks se encontraba muy tranquilo luego de escuchar las palabras de su papá y esperando pacientemente... cualquier otro bebé hubiera roto a llorar, pero Trunks era diferente. En esos momentos, en el corredor de al lado, se encontraban tres chicas jóvenes riendo y hablando de diferentes cosas: CHICA 1 : ¡¡Te lo juro!!... en la cafetería ese muchacho se me quedó mirando como un baboso y dejó caer todo su almuerzo en la cabeza de la maestra de letras... ¡¡Fue muy gracioso ver su horrible peinado mezclado con fideos y albóndigas!! CHICA 2 : Quien no... con las microscópicas minifaldas que usas... pobre chico, lo compadezco... ¡¡pero me hubiera gustado verlo!!... jajaja... CHICA 3 : Ya dejen de hablar tonterías, chicas... recuerden que mamá me pidió que la ayudara con las compras si quería ir a la fiesta de esta noche... así que tenemos que darnos prisa. CHICA 2 : Ah... claro, ese es el trato para que puedas salir con tu "novio" Mino.... ¿no es verdad? CHICA 3 : No digas eso... -- dijo sonrojándose -- Mino no es mi novio... CHICA 2 : Pero no podrás negarme que te gusta... ¿a que sí, no? -- se le plantó interrogándola en son de broma. CHICA 1 : No la molestes... ¿no ves que la apenas a la pobre?... Mejor sigamos buscando las cosas, para ir después a mi casa... vamos, doblemos por aquí... ¡oh!, mira es el sector de cosas para bebés... CHICA 2 : Será mejor que vayas viendo que es lo que comen los niños, para cuando Mino y tú se casen... jijiji CHICA 3 : ¿Ya no empieces con eso de nuevo, quieres? -- dijo molesta y avergonzada -- ¡¡Entre él y yo no hay nada!! CHICA 1 : ¡¡Amigas, miren lo que hay al final del corredor!!... Parece que alguien olvidó su carrito de compras... -- dijo acercándose al carrito y al ver a Trunks dijo en voz alta -- ¡¡Muchachas, vengan rápido!!!... ¡¡Aquí hay un bebé!! CHICAS 2 Y 3 : (al mismo tiempo)... ¿¿QUÉ COSA?? 

Trunks escuchó los pasos de las chicas acercándose y luego las miradas de las mismas examinándolo. Miró a las tres con curiosidad, hasta que una de ellas habló: CHICA 1 : ¿¿No les parece el bebé más tierno y encantador de todo el mundo??... -- dijo en tono meloso. CHICA 2 : Es cierto, es adorable.... ¡¡Mira esos ojos tan lindos!!... También su expresión ceñuda... ¡¡ohhh!!... ¡¡me encanta!! CHICA 3 : ¿Quién habrá podido dejar a este bebé aquí solo? -- dijo extrañada -- Por la cantidad de alimento para bebés que lleva en el carrito, debe tener muchísimos hermanos... No creo que lo hallan abandonado... CHICA 2 : ¡Ay, claro que no!... no seas tonta... pero si en caso fuera como tu dices, yo estaría feliz de llevármelo a casa... ¡¡es un niño adorable y con ese gorrito de puntas se le ve más lindo!! CHICA 3 : No digas tonterías....seguramente su mamá debe de estar por aquí cerca. Ya vámonos, chicas... CHICA 2 : ¿¿Cómo puedes decir tal cosa??... -- dijo molesta -- No vamos a dejarlo aquí solo, es peligroso para él... ¿Qué dicen si le hacemos compañía hasta que su mamá venga, eh? CHICA 1 : Sí, creo que sería buena idea... así el pequeño no se sentirá solo y su mamá o papá nos lo agradecerá... CHICA 3 : Bueno... -- dijo suspirando -- Nos quedaremos... pero sólo un rato. CHICA 2 : No te preocupes.... pero mientras tanto vamos a hacer que nuestro nuevo amiguito se sienta a gusto... -- dijo mientras desamarraba las correas de la sillita que tenían sujeto a Trunks. CHICA 3 : ¡¡Oye!! ¡¡¿¿Qué estás haciendo??!! -- dijo alarmada -- ¡¡Si nos ven se enfadarán con nosotras!! CHICA 2 : Qué exagerada... como si me lo fuera a robar. -- dijo mientras cargaba a un sorprendido Trunks -- Solamente quiero cargarlo un rato... ¡¡qué barbaridad, pobrecito!!... las correas que lo sujetaban estaban fuertemente atadas. No sé como este bebé ha podido aguantar tanto tiempo... su mamá debe ser una loca... CHICA 1 : Tal vez lo aseguró así porque es muy inquieto... ¿no has pensado en eso? -- dijo acercándose a Trunks. CHICA 2 : Si puede ser, pero no creo que este pequeño tan lindo lo sea... ¿no es verdad, precioso? -- dijo mientras le daba un beso, acercándolo a su pecho, el cual estaba adornado con un amplio escote. 

Trunks miraba a la chica fijamente y por acto reflejo pellizcó con su manito uno los pechos de la chica y no era por lo que estaban pensando, sino porque para Trunks, los pechos de una mujer son sinónimo de que ya es hora de comer... CHICA 2 : ¡¡AY, QUE HACES!! ¡¡SUELTA!! -- dijo alejándolo de su pecho al sentir su agarro -- ¡¡Para ser tan pequeñito, eres muy atrevido!! CHICA 1 : ¡¡Ja ja ja!!! Creo que a partir de ahora no podrás decir que ningún hombre te halla tocado los pechos!! CHICA 2 : No exageres... él es sólo un bebé y no sabe lo que hace. A mí me parece que piensa que soy su mamá... CHICA 1 : ¿Lo crees?... Ahora pongámonos a adivinar quién de tus admiradores podría ser el padre si fuera tu hijo... 

Las tres chicas se rieron ruidosamente y siguieron jugando con Trunks. Mientras tanto, Vegeta caminaba por los pasillos con varias botellas de leche bajo el brazo y murmurando enfurecido: VG : ¡¡Humano estúpido!!... ¡¿Cómo se atreve a preguntarme si estoy empleado en una guardería por la cantidad de leche que llevo?!... ¡¡Tiene suerte de que no lo haya matado!! -- bufó furioso refiriéndose al empleado que le hizo ese comentario... y que terminó empotrado contra tres estantes y una pared... 

Esta vez no tuvo dificultades para encontrar la sección de bebés en donde había dejado a Trunks y alllegar abrió los ojos sorprendido al ver a tres chicas jugando con su hijo, quien tenía una expresión de nerviosismo en su pequeño rostro al estar entre tantas mujeres. Al principio las chicas no se percataron del saiya que las miraba seriamente parado en medio del corredor. Dejando las botellas de leche en el suelo, Vegeta cruzó los brazos y carraspeó fuertemente... CHICA 1 : ¿Eh?... o..oigan amigas... hay un hombre observándonos... CHICA 2 : ¿En serio?... ¿y dónde est...? -- volteó la mirada -- ¡¡Oh, por Dios!!, ¿ya te fijaste en sus brazos?... eee...es un hombre muy musculoso... -- dijo nerviosamente al ver al saiya en su traje negro que era ceñido al cuerpo. 

Las tres chicas se pusieron ligeramente rojas ante la presencia de Vegeta que no cambió su expresión seria y continuaba mirándolas. Trunks al verlo, se agitó alegremente y estiró sus manitos hacia su papá, como si pidiera que lo rescatara de esas chicas... CHICA 3 : ¡¡Mira como se mueve!!... oigan, a mí me parece que ese hombre es el papá de este niño... CHICA 1 : ¿De verdad?... pues ahora que lo dices, si que se parece al él, sobre todo en sus ojos... CHICA 2 : aaa...aa.. ¿Habían visto a un hombre así en toda su vida? -- dijo en voz baja sin quitarle la vista a Vegeta. -- ¿Están seguras que éste bebé es su hijo?... podemos estar equivocadas... tal vez podría ser su hermanito menor... por favor.... que lo sea... -- dijo en tono esperanzador. CHICA 1 : ¡¡Ay, ya cállate y dame al bebé que sino este sujeto podría comernos vivas!! -- dijo arrebatando a Trunks de los brazos de su amiga. CHICA 2 : Yo estaría feliz de que lo hiciera... -- dijo en una especie de trance. CHICA 1 : "Qué tonta..." -- pensó y luego se dirigió a Vegeta que no se había movido de su sitio -- Eeehh... este pequeño es su hijo, ¿verdad, señor? VG : Sí. -- respondió secamente. CHICA 1 : Le pido que nos perdone... no fue nuestra intención molestarle y también lamentamos haberlo soltado de su sillita... sólo queríamos que se sintiera cómodo... CHICA 3 : No pensabamos llevárnoslo, en serio señor... sólo que... como lo vimos solito, nos preocupamos y decidimos acompañarlo un rato para que no le pasara nada malo... VG : Jum... -- resopló acercándose a la chica que cargaba a Trunks. La miró fijamente frunciendo el ceño y haciendo que ella se pusiera nerviosa. Descruzando los brazos, el saiya los extendió hacia su hijo que estaba feliz de ver de nuevo a su papá y con cuidado lo cargó, separándolo de la chica. Luego pasó al lado de la muchacha que había quedado paralizada y se dirigió a su carrito de compras para luego acomodar a Trunks nuevamente en su sillita. En tanto la chica ya había conseguido reaccionar y se reunió con sus amigas que seguían sin quitarle la vista a Vegeta que comenzó a sujetar a Trunks a la sillita... CHICA 3 : Ehh... estábamos comentando lo lindo que es su bebé... -- dijo un poco nerviosa. CHICA 1 : Sí, si... lo... lo felicito, señor... tiene un hijo muy lindo... -- resaltó el anterior comentario, tratando de no sonrojarse. CHICA 2 : Claro... mirándolo a usted... sería ilógico que su hijo no fuera guapo... -- dijo acercándose al saiya. CHICA 1 : ¡¡Cállate, no le digas eso!! -- dijo tapándole la boca a su amiga y sonrojándose -- Eh... no le haga caso señor, mi amiga está un poco loca... 

Vegeta las miró arqueando una ceja y sin prestarle atención al anterior comentario, se alejó hacia el lugar en donde había dejado las botellas de leche, dejando a las chicas que comenzaron a murmurar de nuevo... CHICA 2 : ¿Por qué hiciste eso? -- le dijo en voz baja a su amiga algo molesta -- Si le estoy haciendo un cumplido... ¿o acaso me dirás que no te parece un hombre apuesto?... Jamás podría compararse a alguno de los chicos de la universidad... CHICO 1 : Yo no digo que no lo sea... -- susurró también -- es verdad que es muy atractivo y de su cuerpo ni se diga nada... pero, cuando sentí su mirada... me dieron... no sé... como escalofríos...brrr... además no creo que sea del tipo de persona a la que le gustan los halagos... CHICA 3 : Entonces mejor ni le digas nada... a lo mejor podría molestarse con nosotras... ¡mira, allí viene! 

Vegeta regresó con las botellas y fue de frente hacia el carrito en donde las acomodó. Al ver la gran cantidad de leche, una de las chicas comentó: CHICA 1 : ¡¡Cielos!!.. u...usted debe tener muchos hijos, por la cantidad de comida que lleva... -- dijo un poco más tranquila, a lo que Vegeta luego de terminar de asegurar a Trunks, la miró y volvió a fruncir el ceño. CHICA 3 : "No es muy conversador que digamos... ¿no lo crees?..." -- comentó en voz baja a su otra amiga, que contemplaba embelezada al príncipe de los saiyas. CHICA 2 : Déjame disfrutar este momento... él sería el hombre perfecto para mí... -- respondió también en voz baja, mirando al saiya provocativamente. CHICA 1 : Bueno, señor... eeh... me imagino que debe de tener prisa, así que ya no lo molestamos... no...nos dio gusto acompañar al bebé... ¿podría decirnos cómo se llama? VG : Apártense... -- dijo Vegeta finalmente. CHICA 1 : Perdon... ¿cómo dijo? -- dijo con extrañeza. VG : ¡¡Que salgan de mi camino, humanas idiotas!! -- dijo con dureza mientras empujaba el carrito entre ellas y se alejaba por el corredor. Las tres chicas se quedaron estuperfactas mirando a Vegeta, hasta que dio vuelta por pasillo. CHICA 1 : ¡¡Vaya!! -- dijo molesta -- ¡¡Qué hombre tan grosero!!... después de todo lo que hicimos por él... CHICA 3 : Y no siquiera nos dio las gracias por cuidar a su bebé.... ¡¡es un antipático y un tarado!! CHICA 2 : Pero es muy guapo... -- dijo la otra chica que aún no salía del trance provocado por el saiya y sin hacer caso a los comentarios de sus amigas comentó -- Me pregunto... no sé...¿ustedes creen que sea padre soltero? CHICAS 1 Y 3 : PUM!! (desmayo colectivo) 

_ Pasillos más lejos..._

Luego del encuentro con las chicas, Vegeta caminaba empujando el carrito rápidamente mientras gruñía irritado... VG : ¡¡MUJERES ESTÚPIDAS!! -- gritó -- ¡¡Haciéndome perder el tiempo y fastidiando mi paciencia con comentarios idiotas!!... grrr... ¡¡No se cómo no me contengo y destruyo a este miserable planeta con todos sus humanos molestos de una buena vez!! TR : ¿Aaa?...gg..aaga.. -- volteó a verlo curioso. VG : ¡¡No estoy hablando contigo, así que no te metas mocoso!!... -- al instante se detuvo y miró detenidamente a Trunks -- ¡¡Oye!!... ¡¡¿¿qué tienes en la cara??!! 

Trunks tenía unas manchas rojas en gran parte de su rostro. Vegeta se preocupó un poco pensando que tal vez sería algún tipo de alergia, pero al tocarlas y ver su guante mancharse, apretó los dientes de furia y tomando un papel toalla de un estante, despedazó la envoltura y sacó un pedazo... VG : ¡¡Ningún hijo mío va a estar con la cara llena de lápiz de labios!!!... a lo mejor fue alguna de esas humanas tontas... ¡¡mierda para ellas!! -- dijo mientras restregaba el rostro de Trunks, pero sin hacerle daño, hasta que estuvo limpio y añadió aliviado -- ¡¡Bueno, por fin terminamos!! Ahora nos ire... -- de pronto su frase fue interrumpida por un ruido seco, parecido a estómago e intestinos rugiendo desesperadamente. El cuerpo de Vegeta le comunicaba a su manera que ya estaba hambriento. Trunks había escuchado el ruido y lo miraba sonriente, a lo que el saiya se avergonzó un poco, pero luego dijo nuevamente molesto... -- ¿¿Y tú qué me miras?? ¡¿Acaso no puedo tener hambre yo también?!... ufff... ni hablar, tengo hambre y en la casa no hay nada para comer. Bueno, ya que estoy aquí, aprovecharé para comprar algo para mí... -- luego le dijo a su hijo -- ¡¡Oye, enano!!... ¿crees poder esperarte un rato hasta que...? -- se detuvo sorprendido -- ... ¡¡¿Para qué diablos le pido permiso a un mocoso de un año?!!... ¡¡Lo haré y punto!!... no se diga más... ¡¡pero esta vez te llevaré conmigo para asegurarme que ningún otro humano se te acerque a atrofiarte el cerebro con sus estupideces!! -- dijo mientras daba media vuelta y se internaba en uno de los corredores. 

_Entrada del supermercado..._ ???? : ¡¡Vaya!!... ¡¡por fin llegamos!! -- dijo el sujeto de cabeza rapada -- Sí que hay bastante gente hoy... ¿¿¿¿ : Sí, según mamá... este es el día de los cupones dobles y todo vale menos de la mitad... así que me dijo que aprovechara en hacer las compras de la semana... mas bien, te agradezco que hallas aceptado en acompañarme, Krilin. -- contestó el niño de cabello obscuro y corto. KR : No te preocupes por eso, por cierto, Gohan... ¿qué es exactamente lo que tenemos que comprar? Porque según veo tu lista es bastante larga. ¿No hubiera sido más fácil que compraras todo esto cerca de tu casa? GH : Yo también pensaba lo mismo, pero el problema es que mamá quiere unas cosas muy específicas que no puedo encontrarlas en los supermercados del pueblo, así que tengo que venir a este lugar que es más completo... a decir verdad, lo que me pidió es muy extraño... KR : Pero, Gohan... -- dijo sonriendo -- Recuerda que tu mamá está embarazada y es lógico que tenga antojos... aunque... -- dijo mientras miraba la lista de compras -- ... me parece que pedir "patatas fritas cubiertas en jarabe de chocolate" es algo exagerado... GH : Eso no es nada... jeje... el otro día me hizo ir al otro extremo del mundo en busca de sandías sin semillas... ¡¡a las 2 de la madrugada!! KR : Caray... espero que el día que me case, no me toque una esposa así... sería insoportable... pero... espero que ella no sea así -- esto último se lo dijo a sí mismo, pensando en #18. GH : Oye, Krilin... -- dijo sacudiéndolo. KR : ¿Ah?...sí, que... ¿qué pasa? -- respondió sonrojándose un poco. GH : Será mejor que nos demos prisa, porque sino mamá se enfadará mucho y no quiero que eso pase... KR : Conociendo a Chichi... ni la guardia nacional podría con ella... jajaja... ¡Ven, vamos!... 

Los dos amigos se internaron en los corredores y por coincidencia comenzaron a caminar en dirección al sector en donde se encontraba Vegeta, el cual estaba muy ocupado en escoger su menú... VG : Esto.... y esto... ¡ah!... también esto... -- murmuraba Vegeta mientras escogía las cosas que eran de su gusto. 

Casi todo le gustaba al saiya y de haber querido se hubiera llevado todo el supermercado a su casa... pero sólo se limitó a escoger lo necesario para él y su apetito. La gente lo miraba extrañada por la cantidad de cosas que ponía en la canastilla y el pobre Trunks se sentía en un mar de comestibles, ahogándose entre tantas cosas. Vegeta ya se disponía a tomar otra lata de encurtidos, cuando sintió un ki familiar y al mismo tiempo una voz que heló su sangre... GH : ¡¡Ven, Krilin!!... ¡¡Ya encontré el aceite de oliva importado!! VG : E... es ese estúpido del hijo de Kakarotto... no puede ser... y el otro es... -- pensó nervioso. KR : ¡Bien!... buen trabajo, Gohan... ahora ya nos queda menos de la mitad de la lista... VG : Argg... también ese calvo miserable está aquí... por qué de todos los supermercados del mundo, tenía que encontrármelos en éste precisamente... ¡¡mierda!!... ¡¡no puedo dejar que me encuentren, porque si lo hacen se lo contarán a sus estúpidos amigos y se reirán de mí para siempre!!... Tengo que desaparecer de aquí cuanto antes... GH : Oye, nos faltan los encurtidos, creo que están al otro lado... ¡vamos! VG : ¡¡Oh, no!!... ¡¡Vienen hacia acá!! -- pensó alarmado -- Creo que puedo ocultarme detrás de los paquetes y si desaparezco mi presencia no me descubrirán, pero... ¡¡el niño!!... si lo ven lo reconocerán inmediatamente... rayos, debo esconderlo, pero donde...¡ah!... ¡¡ya sé!! 

Con un rápido movimiento, rompió las correas que sujetaban a Trunks y agarrándolo de su ropita lo introdujo con mucho cuidado en el fondo del carrito de compras a través de un agujero y acomodó unos paquetes sobre él, haciendo una especie de iglu como los esquimales. Luego se quedó inmóvil en su sitio con los pocos paquetes que cargaba, que a pesar de que cubrían su rostro, no lo hacían con su puntiagudo cabello, quedando al descubierto. Krilin y Gohan caminaron por el corredor y pasaron frente de Vegeta, sin notarlo para nada. Pero en ese instante, Trunks comenzó a gemir e inquietarse al sentir sofocación debajo de los paquetes... VG : "¡¡Demonios!!... no, no... ahora no... por favor, mocoso.... por lo que más quieras... ¡¡cierra la boca!!" -- pensó Vegeta poniéndose pálido. GH : ¿Eh?... ¿qué fue ese ruido? -- se dijo Gohan. 

Justo en el instante que iba a voltear, una mujer gorda, (más o menos de la contextura de Ox Satán, el padre de Chichi), se colocó entre el carrito y Gohan, mientras buscaba cosas en los estantes. Gohan optó por no prestarle atención y se apresuró a seguir a Krilin por el corredor. Vegeta al ver que se alejaba, respiró profundamente... VG : ¡¡Ufffff!!!!.... ¡¡por un pelo!!... ¡qué suerte tuve de que esta enorme humana hubiese aparecido... me salvó de esos insectos! -- dijo en tanto que Trunks volvió a gemir de nuevo, atrayendo la atención de la mujer gorda... GORDA : ¡¡Oh, cielos!!!, ¿¿pero qué es ese ruido en ese carrito?? -- dijo mientras quitaba los paquetes para ver la causa del ruido y se sorprendió al encontrar a Trunks... -- ¡¡SANTO CIELO!!... ¡¡¿¿PERO QUIEN ES EL INCONSCIENTE QUE PUSO ESTE BEBE AQUI??!!... -- luego miró a Vegeta que estaba junto a ella -- ¡¡¿¿ESTE CARRITO ES TUYO AL IGUAL QUE EL BEBE, ACASO FUISTE TU??!! VG : "........" -- Vegeta se quedó parado en el sitio sin decir nada, en tanto que la gorda siguió gritándole... GORDA : ¡¡QUÉ BARBARIDAD, QUE CLASE DE PADRE ERES PARA TRATAR A TU HIJO COMO SI FUERA UN OBJETO!! ¡¡UUYYY, SI TU FUERAS MI HIJO TE JURO QUE DE DARÍA UN TREMENDO CASTIGO Y...!! -- la mujer siguió con su discurso, en tanto que Vegeta ponía una cara de resignación y se preguntaba si no hubiera sido mejor que lo encontraran Gohan y Krilin a esta gorda odiosa... 

Finalmente, luego de un rato y varias evasivas, Vegeta logró safarse del acoso de la obesa y se dirigió rápidamente hacia la salida con todas sus compras con Trunks nuevamente sentado en la sillita, quien se estaba divirtiendo en grande mientras su papá empujaba el carrito velozmente, dando curvas cerradas por los corredores y esquivando a asustados consumidores, hasta que por fin llegaron a la caja, pero para amargura del saiya, habían unas colas kilométricas en cada una de las cajas... VG : ¡¡Que fastidio!!... si me pongo a esperar aquí, corro el riesgo de encontrarme con esos idiotas... estoy totalmente seguro que todavía siguen dando vueltas por aquí... 

Comenzó a caminar por detrás de las filas de compradores y se fijó que casi al final de las cajas principales, había una que decía "caja rápida" y que tenía pocas personas, así que sin perder más tiempo fue hacia allá. Al llegar, con su conocida amabilidad, Vegeta se abrió paso entre la gente que se encontraba allí y sin hacer caso a las protestas de las personas, le ordenó a la cajera... VG : ¡¡Vamos, dése prisa!!... ¡¡Despácheme rápido!! -- le dijo exaltado. CAJERA : Un momento, señor... -- dijo mirándolo de frente con calma -- Lo siento, pero no se permite despachar tantos productos aquí... solamente aceptamos como un máximo de cinco cosas, así que si quiere llevar todo eso, tendrá que ir a las otras cajas... VG : ¡¡¿¿Qué??!!... ¿¿Acaso esto no es lo que llaman caja rápida?? CAJERA : Sí, señor... -- contestó molestándose un poco. VG : Bien... ¡¡PUES YO TENGO PRISA!!!... ¡¡ASI QUE ATIÉNDAME RÁPIDO!! -- gritó irritándose. CAJERA : ¡¡Mire, señor!!... ¡¡Será mejor que se calme un poco, sino me veré obligada a llamar a seguridad para que lo saquen de aquí!! VG : ¡¡¿¿CÓMO DIJO??!! -- gritó enfurecido. TR : mmm... ¡¡¡BUUUUAAAAA!!!!!! -- comenzó a llorar Trunks fuertemente. Vegeta lo miró y le contestó a la vendedora, bajando un poco la voz... VG : ¿Lo vé?... ¡¿Ya vio lo que hizo?!... ¡¡Por su culpa, mi hijo se asustó!!.. ¡¿Acaso en este lugar no saben tratar a personas con niños?!! -- le dijo lanzándole a la cajera una mirada inquisitoria a propósito. La mujer, al ver que las otras personas la miraban de mala manera, respondió suspirando... CAJERA : Lo siento, señor... -- dijo disculpándose en tono obligado -- No me había percatado de que traía a un bebé con usted... está bien, por esta vez lo despacharé con todas sus cosas... no quiero que nuestro establecimiento obtenga por este pequeño incidente una mala imagen... 

Mientras la cajera comenzaba a despachar las cosas, Vegeta se sonrió a sí mismo por su victoria y luego miró a Trunks; quien por su parte ya había dejado de llorar y mirándolo, le guiñó un ojo al saiya, en señal que todo el escándalo anterior, había sido puro teatro para que su papá lograra que lo atendieran. Vegeta miró a su hijo un poco extrañado por el gesto que hizo y le contestó curvando ligeramente el labio, pero casi inmediatamente desvió la mirada. Parecía que ya ho habrían inconvenientes, cuando de pronto... KR : Bien, Gohan... ahora nos toca a nosotros... -- se escucho una voz en la caja de al lado. VG : ¡¡OH, NO!!... ¡¡son esos dos otra vez!!, esto es una maldición, demonios... -- dijo Vegeta sobresaltándose al darse cuenta que los dos chicos estaban casi a su lado y lo descubrirían. GH : ¿Qué fue eso?... ese ki es de... -- dijo Gohan volteando la cabeza en dirección hacia donde se encontraba el saiya. Antes de que lo viera, con unos segundos, Vegeta se tiró al suelo debajo del mostrador, sorprendiendo a la cajera y a los compradores que estaban cerca. VG : "Esto es lo más humillante que me ha tocado hacer... grrrr... ¿y todo para qué?... para que un par de renacuajos no me encuentren... si mi padre me viera... me mandaría al fondo de los infiernos" -- pensaba sentado en el suelo ante Trunks, que desde su carrito lo veía confundido. KR : ¿Qué te pasa, Gohan? -- preguntó Krilin, llamando la atención de niño. GH : No, nada... -- dijo mirando hacia el lugar en donde había sentido el ki de Vegeta y pensó -- "Qué extraño, ¿me abré equivocado?... si, creo que sí... no creo que Vegeta sea capaz de venir a un lugar como este... debo haberme confundido" 

En tanto que ocurría esto, a la cajera no le hacía ninguna gracia que el saiya estuviera oculto debajo del mostrador, acomodó su falda para que no estuviera tan subida ( ¿¿qué estaría pensando??) y armándose de valor, dijo: CAJERA : Señor... ¿¿pero qué está haciendo?? -- dijo avergonzada. VG : ¡¡Lo que yo haga no le importa, así que cállese y siga con lo que estaba haciendo!! -- gritó Vegeta debajo del mostrador. Luego de unos instantes se asomó por encima de éste y respiró aliviado al ver que Gohan y Krilin se alejaban.... pero la cajera lo sacó nuevamente de sus pensamientos... CAJERA : ¡¡Señor, no sé a qué esta jugando!!... ¡¡pero por si no lo sabía hay otras personas que también desean ser atendidas, así que si quiere seguir con su comedia, será mejor que la termine de hacer afuera!!! VG : ¡¡COMO DIABLOS TE ATREVES A DECIRME ESO, MUCHACHA INSOLENTE!! -- gritó por el comentario anterior, levantándose de golpe -- ¡¡POR SI NO LO SABÍAS YO ESTABA.... ehh.... estaba... -- pensó algo nervioso tratando de encontrar una respuesta lógica y salirse del problema. 

Trunks al ver la expresión en la cara de su papá, se fijó en la tarjeta de crédito que estaba sujeta en la cintura del pantalón del saiya por la parte de atrás. Sonriendo, estiró su manito tomándola y la tiró al suelo, acción que no pasó desapercibida por Vegeta, que al ver lo que tramaba su hijo, entendió la indirecta y rápidamente contestó... VG : Yo estaba... buscando... mi tarjeta de crédito... ¡SÍ! -- terminó de decir recogiéndola del suelo y tirándola en el mostrador delante de la cajera y cruzó los brazos diciendo -- ¿Algún otro problema?... ¿no?... bien, pues entonces... ¡¡TERMINA Y YA NO ME MOLESTES!! -- le dijo molesto a lo que la cajera, tragando saliva y sonrojándose de rabia, canceló las compras del saiya. 

Un rato después, Vegeta se encontraba en la puerta de salida al lado de sus descomunales compras. Sin hacerse problema, las acomodó en una cápsula que luego metió en su bolsillo. Luego tomó a Trunks que todavía se encontraba sentado en la sillita del carrito y acomodándolo en sus brazos le dijo sonriendo ligeramente... VG : ¿Sabes?... este ha sido un día pesado, así que... ¿por qué no nos vamos a casa de una vez?... ambos nos merecemos un buen descanso... -- dijo mientras movía su dedo encima de Trunks para que lo atrapara... TR : Jijiji...aga...gaa..ggaa -- rió contento al juego que le hacía su papá. VG : ¡Ah!.. me olvidaba... -- dijo mientras le guiñaba el ojo -- Gracias... por lo que hiciste en antes... mmmhh... podríamos decir que ya estamos a mano. 

Trunks le sonrió de vuelta, a lo que Vegeta luego de asentir, retomó su expresión habitual, después de todo, tenía que mantener su imagen. Mientras esto ocurría afuera, Krilin y Gohan todavía se encontraban en el supermercado, pero en la sección de alquiler de videos revisando algunos títulos... KR : ¡Oye!... este se ve bueno... mira _"Un príncipe en Nueva York"._.. dicen que es muy graciosa -- dijo Krilin dándole la videocinta a su amigo, mientras escogía otras... GH : Sí, este me recuerda a... -- de pronto la frase que iba a decir se cortó al ver la imagen de Vegeta con Trunks en brazos por la ventana que daba al exterior -- ...¿¿VEGETA??? KR : Sí, puede ser... pero en ese caso sería _"Un príncipe loco en la Tierra"_...jajajaja... buena idea, Gohan... GH : No, no... yo no me refería a eso... ¡¡ lo que trato de decirte es que acabo de ver a Vegeta afuera del supermercado!! KR : Vamos, Gohan... no seas tonto... ¿Tú crees que el ORGULLOSO E IMBATIBLE príncipe de los saiyajins vendría a un lugar como este?... eso es imposible... jeje... GH : ¡¡No, lo que te digo es en serio, Krilin!!... mira por la ventana... ¿¿EHH??... ¿¿a dónde se fue?? -- dijo sorprendido al ver que Vegeta ya no estaba... -- No puede ser... él estaba allí... también tenía Trunks en sus brazos... KR : Gohan, cálmate... -- dijo Krilin poniendo una mano en su hombro -- Tal vez te hallas equivocado de persona... ponte a pensar... en primer lugar, es imposible que Vegeta venga un supermercado, él nunca lo toleraría aunque Bulma lo obligara; y en segundo lugar, él no se acercaría a Trunks, ya sabes como fue con Mirai Trunks cuando vino del futuro... aunque quien sabe... tal vez algún día cambie... pero por ahora eso es improbable... GH : Sí, me parece que tienes razón, Krilin...jaja... debo haberme equivocado -- dijo un poco nervioso. KR : Creo, mi amigo... que tanto estudiar te está haciendo daño a la vista y al cerebro...jeje... no te preocupes, te prometo que voy a hablar con tu mamá sobre esto... -- luego pensó para sí mismo -- "Vegeta con el pequeño Trunks en un supermercado... ¡¡vaya!!... qué tontería... eso es impensable..." 

Krilin, no se lo imaginaba, pero lo impensable se encontraba sentado en el techo del establecimiento con su hijo en brazos y murmuró mientras el viento caía sobre su rostro y ondeaba su cabello: VG : No soy tonto para no darme cuenta que esos dos estaban cerca de mí... tienes buena vista, enano -- le dijo a su hijo que también se había dado cuenta de la presencia de ellos y se agitara al verlos, avisando a su papá... (no se extrañen, después de todo es un saiyajin y tiene muy buena vista). Luego, Vegeta contestó mirando al horizonte -- ¡¡Ahora se quedarán con la duda para siempre, pobres ingenuos!!... jaja... Bueno, ahora vámonos antes que se haga más tarde... ¡¡Sujétate con fuerza, niño, porque vamos a ir muy rápido!!! 

Y tomando con firmeza a su hijo, Vegeta salió disparado con rumbo a su casa, pensando en que ir de compras había sido la experiencia más agitada de toda su vida. 

_Por fin, las compras acabaron... pero esto aún no termina... es decir, ¿qué pasará cuando_ _lleguen a casa?... Nos veremos pronto en la última parte de este divertido fanfic... ¡No dejen de_ _leerlo!_

* * *

**Indice ** **Siguiente capítulo**


	8. Una pequeña palabra y un final feliz

**Papá por Siempre**

**_por Alondra_**

**Capítulo 8: "Una pequeña palabra y un final feliz"**

* * *

_Luego de los divertidos incidentes en el centro comercial, Vegeta y Trunks finalmente regresaban a casa... para gran alivio del príncipe de los saiyajins..._

Vegeta volaba a toda velocidad, sujetando firmemente a Trunks en sus brazos, que a pesar de la velocidad a la que iban, que había quedado ligeramente adormilado. Tanto para él como para su papá había sido una tarde muy alborotada. Vegeta miró a su hijo de reojo y sonrió ligeramente... VG : ¡Vaya!... hasta que se durmió el enano... era de esperarse, ya que no ha dormido en casi todo el día, debe de estar muy cansado... al igual que yo... -- suspiró y recobrando su expresión seria, miró al horizonte y dijo... -- Ya está atardeciendo... el día se ha pasado muy rápido... bueno, me daré prisa... 

Siguieron volando sin contratiempos, hasta que Vegeta divisó la estructura de la Capsule Corp. y rápidamente aterrizó, cuidando de posarse suavemente para no despertar a su hijo. Le hechó una mirada y dijo: VG : Definitivamente éste no se despierta con nada... mejor para mí, así ya no tendré que preocuparme por él lo que quede del día... cuidar a un bebé es realmente fastidioso... uhm... ¡ah, que diablos!... creo que lo dejaré durmiendo en la casa y aprovecharé el resto del día que quede para entrenar... pero no sé porque me siento cansado... aunque no lo crea, el cuidar al enano me ha agotado más que si entrenara todo el día en 300 gravedades... ¡qué irónico! 

En eso sintió que algo le jalaba su camiseta y al ver hacia abajo, ese "algo" le estaba mirando con los ojos bien abiertos y sonriendo abiertamente... TR : Jijiji....aga..gaa -- balbuceó Trunks, mientras su papá lo miraba con cara de espanto. VG : Ay, no... aquí vamos de nuevo... -- dijo en tono abatido -- ¿Por qué no me callé? 

Al cabo de un rato, Vegeta entró a su casa por la puerta de entrada y se asomó para ver si había llegado su esposa con una cara de pocos amigos. Luego de un rato de inspeccionar visualmente, murmuró ante la curiosa mirada de Trunks... VG : No puedo sentir la presencia de Bulma por ningún lado... -- luego miró a su hijo -- Parece que todavía tu madre no ha llegado... grrrr.... pues sí que quiere molestarme con ganas... y lo ha logrado... ¡es una... TR : Aaaa... ggg..aaa -- gimió molesto, como defendiendo a su mamá. VG : ¡¡Ya, ya!!... está bien, no he dicho nada mocoso... ¿correcto? -- respondió fastidiado. 

Acto seguido entraron en la casa y luego de dejar a Trunks en su corral, Vegeta se quitó los guantes tirándolos a un lado y fue con rumbo a la cocina. Al llegar abrió la llave del fregadero y dejó que el chorro de agua fría cayera sobre su cabeza... refrescándolo... VG : Ah, qué alivio... mierda... la cabeza me está estallando... nunca antes me había pasado esto, ni siquiera en la peor de mis peleas... 

Luego de esto, regresó a la sala y se sentó pesadamente en un sofá, como si estuviera muy cansado... y de hecho, estaba MUY CANSADO... VG : Estoy muerto... grr... siento como si hubiera peleado con Freezer y Cell al mismo tiempo... realmente no sé como Bulma puede soportar a este niño todos los días... es una tortura... TR : ¡¡BUUUAAAAA!!!! -- gritó Trunks desde su corral, haciendo que su papá brincara del susto. VG : ¡¡Aahhh!!...¡¡demonios!!... ¡¡otra vez, no!!... cada vez que este enano llora es porque quiere algo... ¡¿Ahora qué te pasa, niño quejumbroso?! -- dijo tratando de no alterarse. TR : Aa...mm...gaa...aaa... -- balbuceó en tono de queja mientras apuntaba con su dedito el biberón vacío que tenía cerca de él. VG : Ah, ya te entendí... tienes hambre... ¿no?... pero bien que no tenías hambre cuando estabamos de compras... se te quitó como por arte de magia... ¿verdad? -- dijo en tono de burla -- Pues bien, ahora estoy descansando, así que no me molestes, niño... TR : mmm....ggg... ¡¡BUUUAAAA!!!! -- estalló en llanto al escuchar la respuesta de su papá. VG : ¡¡ARGG!!...¡¡YA ESTA BIEN, MOCOSO!! ¡¡YA TE ESCUCHÉ!! ¡¡EN ESTOS MOMENTOS LO QUE MENOS QUIERO ES ESCUCHAR GRITOS, ASÍ QUE YA CÁLLATE!!! -- dijo mientras se levantaba del sofá sumamente irritado. 

Trunks se le había quedando mirando a su papá con una carita de extrañeza luego de escucharlo y lo vió acercarse a él con una expresión ofuscada y tomándolo en brazos se dirigió a la cocina. Al llegar, Vegeta acomodó a Trunks en su sillita de comer y luego rebuscó en sus bolsillos de donde sacó una cápsula. Cuando iba a activarla, dijo... VG : Lo que tengo que hacer por este niño... ¡bah!... que molesto... -- dijo activando la cápsula y con una pequeña explosión apareció toda la montaña de comida que el saiya había comprado en el supermercado. Mientras observaba sus compras, murmuró... -- Después de todo, soy muy bueno en lo que respecta a mis gustos gastronómicos... bien, por donde empezaré... -- dijo mientras sentía que se le hacía agua a la boca al ver toda esa comida... TR : gg...ahh... ggg...aaaa -- se quejó Trunks desde su sillita, golpeándola al mismo tiempo. Vegeta entendió la indirecta y respondió de mala gana... VG : De acuerdo... ya te oí... no soy sordo... -- dijo mirándolo de reojo y mientras rebuscaba entre los paquetes, masculló... -- no puedo creer que un mocoso me diga lo que tengo que hacer... y lo que es más increíble... es que YO le haga caso... definitivamente algo no está bien conmigo... ¡ajá!... ¡ya la encontré! -- dijo refiriéndose a la bolsa que contenía la comida de Trunks. 

Una vez que sacó la bolsa, vació su contenido, es decir, todos los frasquitos de comida de bebés (suficientes para toda una guardería, dicho sea de paso) y las botellas de leche que también estaban en cantidad. Trunks nunca había visto tanta comida colocada de esa manera tan desordenada... y eso lo divirtió. Vegeta notó la sonrisa en el rostro de su hijo, pero no le dió importancia y se concretó a tomar uno de los frasquitos al azar, con un movimiento lo abrió y lo puso delante de Trunks. VG : ¡¡Listo!!...aquí tienes tu comida, ¿feliz?... ¡ahora come y ya no me molestes! -- dijo de mala gana, dándole la espalda. 

Trunks que se le quedó mirando mientras su papá ponía atención en unas conservas que había en la mesa. Luego de un rato de vaciar algunas latas, a Vegeta se le ocurrió voltear a ver a Trunks y cual sería su sorpresa ver que el frasquito de comida seguía intacto en la mesita y Trunks con una cara como si no supiera que hacer. Molesto, dijo... VG : ¿Ahora qué te pasa, enano?... -- dijo con la boca llena -- ¡No me digas que no sabes comer!! TR : ¿Aaa?...a..ga..gg... -- balbuceó mientras señalaba una serie de cucharitas que estaban en un mueble cercano. Vegeta se dió cuenta de lo que quería decir con eso y le respondió molesto... VG : ¿QUÉ??...¡ah, no!!... ¡¡Ni siquiera se te ocurra pedirme eso, enano!!.. ¡¿Acaso quieres que te dé de comer en la boca, eh?!...¡¡Eso es absurdo!! TR : Aaa..mmm...ggg -- comenzó a gemir al mismo tiempo que sus ojitos se llenaban de lágrimas. VG : ¡¡Ya no empieces a llorar que terminarás por alterarme!! -- dijo acercándosele -- Mira niño, ahora aprenderás a comer tu solo, para que ya no tengas que molestarme más... -- y terminando de decirlo tomó un frasquito y lo abrió delante de Trunks -- Observa bien, que está será la primera y última vez que lo repetiré... tienes un frasco de comida... tienes tus manos... ¿para qué crees que son?...¡¡úsalas!! ¡¡así!! -- y terminando de decirlo le dió una probada al contenido del frasco directamente con la mano y luego lo dejó a un lado y cruzándose de brazos, volvió a hablar... -- ¡Ya está!... no creo que seas tan tonto como para no poder hacer algo tan simple... hasta un estúpido como Kakarotto podría hacerlo... 

Luego de decirlo, Vegeta desvió la mirada y comenzó a saborear lo que había probado de la comida para bebés. Calló un momento y miró el frasquito... VG : mmm.. esta cosa no es tan mala como pensaba, a ver... -- y tomando el frasquito, volvió a probar de nuevo... y a probar... sin importarle que lo que comía era comida para bebés... 

Al cabo de un rato, la cuarta parte de los frasquitos, que se suponían eran para Trunks, llacían vacíos. Trunks observaba a su padre devorar rápidamente el contenido de los frasquitos... y frunció el ceño molesto porque veía que su papá le estaba quitando SU COMIDA, y eso es lo más sagrado para cualquier saiyajin. Así que estirando sus manitos hacia el frasco que tenía en frente, lo cogió y luego de examinarlo comió con la mano, tal y como lo hizo su papá. Vegeta lo miró de reojo y sonrió ligeramente, mientras se sentaba en una silla. VG : Este niño aprende muy rápido... eso es bueno... -- luego frunció el ceño -- ¡¡Pero ya me estoy aburriendo de estar en esta situación tan estúpida... falta poco para que anochezca y no he podido entrenar decentemente y en paz ni un sólo minuto, y en este día lo único que conseguí fueron humillaciones y un fuerte dolor de cabeza!!...¡ah!... ¡¡pero juro que la próxima vez que Bulma me haga una cosa parecida, me largaré!! 

No había terminado de hablar, cuando de repente algo lo golpeó en el rostro. Era una cosa de consistencia pastosa y con un olor característico. Haciendo una mueca, Vegeta se tocó el rostro y lo encontró totalmente embarrado. Apretó los dientes de cólera y miró hacia Trunks, pero en ese momento, otro golpe de comida le cayó en pleno rostro... VG : ¡¡ARRGGG!!! ¡¡QUIÉN DIABLOS TE CREES PARA HACERME ESO, MOCOSO INSOLENTE!! -- gritó Vegeta mientras trataba de limpiarse con un trapo de cocina, mientras Trunks lo veía divertido, con sus dos manitas, cargadas de municiones... o sea, puñados de comida. 

Vegeta volvió a verlo furioso y Trunks con una risa, le lanzó más comida a su papá, creyendo que era un juego y del cual no quería salir... pero al príncipe de los saiyas ya no le estaba haciendo ninguna gracia... VG : ¡¡BASTA YA!!...-- dijo mientras esquivaba un puñado de comida -- ¡¡Te he dicho que pares, niño estúpido!! -- gritó mientras su enojo iba en aumento. 

Al parecer Trunks no se había dado cuenta de la situación que estaba provocando y eso podría resultar peligroso para él... pero no le dio importancia y esta vez tomó el frasco con sus dos manitos... y ya imaginarán lo que planeaba hacer... VG : ¿Qué no me entiendes?... ¡¡DEJA DE HACER ESO, SINO TE PESARÁ!! -- gritó apretando los puños. TR : Jijiji....aga...¡¡ah!! -- rió y acto seguido lanzó el frasco, con una fuerza muy superior a la de un niño de su edad...(¿que esperaban?...¡es hijo de un saiya!). 

Vegeta movió ligeramente la cabeza para eludirlo y antes de que pudiera decir algo, escuchó un ruido como de muchas cosas rompiéndose. Volteó a ver temiendo lo peor y ensanchó sus ojos al ver toda la cristalería fina de su esposa hecha añicos de un sólo golpe... ahora sí... no sólo el mocoso estaba en problemas, sino el también tendría muchos más cuando su mujer regresara. Trató de ignorar lo que había visto y al voltear al frente, recibió otro golpe de comida nueva mente en su rostro... y esta... fue la gota que colmó el vaso... 

Vegeta sentía como si fuera a explotar como un volcán, ya que las venas de su cabeza se hincharon de una manera exagerada, también comenzó a cubrirse de un aura dorada mientras corrientes de aire envolvián el lugar haciendo que todos los objetos a su alrededor temblaran... luego de esto gritó: VG : ¡¡YA NO LO SOPORTO MÁS!!!!! ¡¡AAAAHHHH!!!! -- gritó con furia y con un gran destello de energía se transformó de golpe en super saiya, de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes... con una expresión muy agresiva -- ¡¡AHORA SÍ QUE YA NO TE RESISTO, NIÑO ESTÚPIDO!!! ¡¡TRATÉ DE SER PACIENTE Y RESISTIR UN POCO!!... ¡¡PERO NO!!... ¡¡ESTO SE ACABÓ!!...¡¡¿LO OYES?!! ¡¡SE ACABÓ!!! 

Trunks observaba a su papá son una expresión asombrada, ignorando lo que en ese momento le pasaba. Vegeta se acercó furioso a su hijo y lo levantó de su ropita como si fuera un gato... sin soltarlo lo colocó en frente de él y le dijo: VG : ¡¡ESTA VEZ VAS A CONOCER MI IRA, MOCOSO!!.... TE VOY A... TE VOY A... -- gritó apuntándolo con su puño... como si quisiera golpearlo... 

Trunks lo miró curioso, pero a pesar de la situación en que se encontraba, por increíble que pareciera, no dio muestras de querer llorar, al contrario... miró a su papá con su rostro tierno... y sonriendo comenzó a balbucear... TR : ...¿aaa?...aa...pp.aa..paa....pá....paaapá....¡PAPÁ! -- logró decir sin dejar de sonreír. 

Luego de escucharlo, Vegeta ensanchó los ojos y comenzó a sudar. Apretó los dientes fuertemente mientras su respiración se hacía más acelerada y ruidosa. Pronto sintió que su mano que estaba en puño empezaba a temblar... y miró a su hijo tratando de mantener la compostura... pero, de pronto, con un largo suspiro, Vegeta dejó de ser super saiya. TR : aaa...jijiji....papá... -- volvió a decir Trunks moviendo sus manitos hacia su progenitor. 

Vegeta frunció el ceño y se dirigió hacia el corralito donde suavemente dejó a su hijo, para luego irse a sentar a sofá y mirando al techo murmuró... VG : Me rindo... esto es increíble... yo, Vegeta... el guerrero más poderoso... el príncipe de Vegetasei... derrotado por un bebé de un año... definitivamente ya no estoy para esto... -- dijo con un desgano total mientras Trunks lo miraba sin comprender muy bien desde su corral. 

Vegeta cerró los ojos y suspiró... "papá"... aquella pequeña palabra seguía haciéndole eco en su cabeza... era la primera vez que su hijo lo llamaba así y se sentía extraño. Comenzó a recordar las palabras que le dijera la madre de Bulma en la mañana... 

_"Te aseguro que cuando por primera vez tu hijo te dice "papá" o "mamá"... lo que uno siente es una emoción muy fuerte que te recorre todo el cuerpo..."_

Y por más increíble que parezca, en el rostro de Vegeta comenzaba a formarse una ligera, pero muy ligera sonrisa y todo el mal humor que tenía en antes había desaparecido como por arte de magia... VG :... uhmm... ¿Acaso... lo que dijo esa mujer... era verdad? -- murmuró sin abrir los ojos. De pronto se oyó un ruido seco pero suave y una pequeña voz... TR : pa... papá... -- dijo Trunks, ya cada vez con más facilidad. Vegeta abrió un ojo para verlo y cual sería su sorpresa al verlo sentado en el suelo... pero fuera de su corral... VG : ¿Y tú cómo te saliste, eh? -- dijo arqueando una ceja -- Jum... tal parece que tu madre tendrá que buscar otra manera de encerrarte... porque ese corral ya no servirá... 

Trunks se le quedó mirando y de pronto, apoyándose en sus manitos, trató de alzarse sobre sus pequeñas piernas con la idea de ponerse de pie, todo esto observado atentamente por su padre. Luego de unos intentos logró sostenerse sobre sus piernas y luego de controlar su balance, trató de andar el solo hacia donde se encontraba Vegeta... pero luego de dar un par de pasos, Trunks perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo... VG : ¡¡Vamos, Trunks!!... ¡Arriba!...¡¡ponte de pie!! -- gritó Vegeta de lejos sin moverse de su sitio. 

Trunks abrió sus pequeños ojitos sorprendido ya que era la primera vez que su papá lo llamaba por su nombre, no sus acostumbrados mocoso, enano o niño... sino "Trunks". El pequeño sonrió con esas palabras y nuevamente trató de incorporarse cuando nuevamente escuchó a su padre... VG : Debes hacerlo solo, Trunks... ¡¡vamos, ven aquí!!...¡¡Demuéstrame que eres hijo del príncipe de los guerreros!! -- volvió a decir sin cambiar su posición. 

Trunks frunció su pequeño ceño y levantándose miró hacia donde estaba su papá y comenzó a dar pequeños pasos hacia él, tratando de mantener el equilibrio y caminando muy erguido. Cuidaba de no caerse y de llegar a donde estaba su papá... y con cada pequeño paso, superaba un obstáculo y si volvía a caer, se levantaba solo y continuaba con su camino. Vegeta observaba sus progresos y comenzó a sentirse orgulloso de su hijo... después de todo, merecía llamarse "hijo suyo"... volvió a dejar escapar una pequeña sonrisa. 

Trunks ya se encontraba a unos metros de su padre y sentía que sus piernitas le estaban doliendo y se bamboleó un poco, pero se mantuvo firme y con unos pasos más logró llegar al sofá, apoyándose en uno de los bordes a un lado de su padre que no le quitaba la vista de encima. Trunks le devolvió la mirada y le sonrió... VG : Muy bien... -- dijo Vegeta sin mucho entusiasmo -- Ahora sube... aquí, a mi lado... ¡vamos, arriba! -- dijo golpeando el asiento de su lado. 

Trunks lo miró extrañado, pero comprendió sus palabras y trató de subir apoyándose en el borde del sofá, pero al parecer le era muy difícil. Vegeta frunció el ceño... VG : "Me parece que fue una exageración pedirle que suba solo, el mocoso aún es muy tierno..." -- pensó -- "bueno, ¡qué más dá!... le daré una mano..." -- y extendió su mano hacia su hijo. TR : ¡¡Aaaa!!...mm..ggg...¡aaahh!! -- gimió molesto rechazando la mano de su papá. 

Vegeta se quedó muy sorprendido con la acción de su hijo que dejando de mirarlo, volvió a concentrarse en su tarea de subir al sofá... él solo. Vegeta volvió a sonreír satisfecho, Trunks había heredado su orgullo... el orgullo de los saiyajins... así que lo dejó hacer como quería. 

Finalmente, después de mucho esfuerzo, Trunks logró subir al mueble y se sentó mirando de frente a su papá, mientras esperaba que su respiración se normalizara, ya se había cansado bastante. Vegeta que estaba de lado a él, lo miró de reojo y le regaló una pequeña sonrisa. Trunks que estaba atento a su gesto, se irguió como orgulloso de su logro y también sonrió. Vegeta extendió su mano, acarició la cabeza de su hijo, mientras le decía... VG : Pasaste la prueba, enano... -- dijo mientras sentía que se le cerraban los ojos -- Eres un auténtico descendiente de la nobleza saiyajin, llegarás muy lejos... de eso estoy seguro... TR : ¿papá?...jijiji...aga....papá... -- balbuceó contento. 

Vegeta sentía que el cansancio lo envolvía y sin poder contenerse apoyó su cabeza de lado, cerró los ojos y rápidamente se quedó dormido. Trunks no le quitaba la vista de encima y luego de un rato, al ver que su papá se había quedado bien dormido, gateó hacia él encaramándose sobre su pierna y con mucho cuidado se acomodó en el hueco entre el brazo y el pecho de su papá, acunándose y al sentir el tibio calor que provenía de su papá, también se quedó dormido. Vegeta se movió ligeramente y de manera inconsciente acomodó a Trunks de una manera más cómoda en su brazo y se quedaron así... 

_Unas horas después..._

Se escuchó el ruido de un vehículo que se detuvo fuera de la Capsule Corp. y después una voz conocida... BL : Realmente te agradezco que me hallas traído hasta aquí, Yumi... no te hubieras molestado, yo pudía haberme regresado sola... -- dijo Bulma mientras descendía del vehículo. YU : ¡Eso ni pensarlo!...después de lo que conseguimos hoy te mereces eso y más...¡¡Estuviste fenomenal!!... Esos tipos quedaron completamente convencidos de tus palabras en la reunión... BL : Tenía que hablar claro y decir solamente la verdad..."que nuestra empresa es y será siempre la más confiable y la mejor", claro, entre otras cosas... jajaja... y con lo que invirtieron tendremos para bastate rato... YU : Y lo bueno es que lo quieren seguir haciendo... te felicito, Bulma... eres la mejor... BL : Ya no seas tan aduladora que me vas a avergonzar... -- luego miró hacia su casa -- Bueno, será mejor que me vaya porque mi esposo e hijo deben estar desesperados... -- dijo sonriendo. YU : Sí, será mejor que vayas... -- y arrancó su vehículo -- Bueno, ya nos veremos pronto... BL : ¡Adiós y cuídate! -- se despidió agitando la mano mientras las luces del coche de la mujer de negocios, se perdían entre las luces de la ciudad. Suspirando, Bulma miró hacia su casa y dijo... -- Bueno, ahora viene la peor parte... veamos como resultó todo... 

Comenzó a caminar hacia su casa que estaba con las luces apagadas y eso la extraño... y para aumentar su confusión las luces de la cámara de gravedad también estaban apagadas y a esta hora... conociendo el horario de entrenamiento de Vegeta y eso de por sí ya era bastante raro... BL : Qué extraño... ¿en donde estará Vegeta? ... -- dijo mientras se acercaba a la puerta trasera -- Lo menos que esperaba oír eran gritos y llantos, pero todo está muy tranquilo... ¡ja!, seguramente ese saiyajin se fue a largar quién sabe dónde y dejó a mi pobre bebé solo... y conociéndolo la casa debe estar hecha un desastre!!... pobre Trunks, debe estar muerto de hambre... 

Al entrar, lo encontró todo en penumbras y cuando encendió la luz, no pudo contener su enojo al ver la cocina tal y como se la había imaginado... toda patas arribas. Dijo molesta... BL : Tal y como lo pensaba... ¡¡¿¿pero qué ha hecho ese cerdo saiyajin??!!... Todo esta revuelto y sucio, y ni siquiera se molestó en recoger un poco... ooohhh, pero como lo va a hacer, si el es el "glorioso y todopoderoso príncipe de los guerreros"... ¡bah!!... ''príncipe del desorden" debería llamarse... -- luego desvió la vista hacia los paquetes que había sobre la mesa y murmuró... -- Por lo que veo ha hecho las compras... no, eso es imposible, de seguro a obligado a alguien para que las haga, qué podría esperar de Vegeta... uyy... ¡pero ahora me va a escuchar!... -- y terminando de decirlo fue rumbo a la sala y dijo en voz alta... -- ¡¡VEGETA, PERO QUE DEMONIOS HAS...!! -- acto seguido se cubrio la boca con las manos ante lo que tenía ante sus ojos. 

Allí estaban los dos, Bulma no lo podía creer, padre e hijo... juntos... durmiendo plácidamente en el sillón y afortunadamente no se habían despertado a pesar de los gritos de Bulma. Era una imagen tan tierna que a Bulma se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas e inmediatamente se retractó de todo lo que había dicho de su esposo. Ella nunca esperó ver algo así, por lo menos, no de parte de Vegeta... era increíble. Lentamente se acercó a los dos y susurró... BL : Dios mío, es... es hermoso... no puedo creerlo... -- dijo secándose las lagrimas que no dejaban de correr por sus mejillas -- es un milagro... 

Trunks movió ligeramente su cabecita y abrió los ojos, sonriendo al reconocer a su mamá. Bulma trató de cargarlo con el mayor cuidado posible para no despertar a Vegeta que seguía durmiendo, pero el saiya lo tenía acurrucado en su brazo y no podía sacarlo de allí sin despertarlo. A Bulma se le ocurrió una idea loca y acercándose al rostro de su esposo, susurró en su oído... BL : Vegeta... cariño... -- dijo suavemente -- Mueve un poco tu brazo para sacar a Trunks... por favor... muévelo... -- susurró acariciando su cabeza. 

Vegeta masculló algo entre sueños y como si la hubiera escuchado, movió ligeramente el brazo, permitiendo que Bulma cargara a su bebé. Trunks al verse separado de su papá, estiró sus manitos hacia él y balbuceó... TR : papá...aaa...papá... -- dijo suavemente como queriendo regresar con él. BL : ¿eehh?? -- abrió los ojos sorprendida -- ¿¿Cuándo aprendiste a decir eso, cielo??... Es algo increíble... ya sabe decir papá... estoy segura que algo debe haber pasado hoy para que estés así con tu papi... -- luego se acercó a su esposo y muy suavemente lo besó en la frente -- Gracias... por esta hermosa sorpresa... y por lo que hiciste hoy... te amo, Vegeta. 

Vegeta movió su cabeza y se acomodó de otra manera sin despertarse. Bulma se dirigió rumbo a la planta alta con Trunks en brazos para asearlo y acostarlo. Antes de comenza a subir las escaleras, dijo en voz baja... BL : Vegeta... está muy cansado... lo justifico... éste debe haber sido un día muy pesado para él y lo que hizo es más que suficiente... -- luego miró a su bebé que lo que quitaba la vista a su papá -- ¿Sabes, amor?... Lo que haya pasado hoy entre entre ustedes ha sido maravilloso... hoy has logrado adelantar un gran paso con tu papá y ahora las cosas marcharán mejor... para ambos. -- y mientras subía, agregó -- Ya tienes a tu papá... y esta vez... será por siempre... 

Mientras Bulma subía la escalera con Trunks, Vegeta esbozó una pequeña sonrisa entre sueños como si recordara los hechos del día, tanto los molestos como los agradables, pero al parecer, más estos últimos... y se quedó con esa sonrisa en su rostro. Vegeta había comprendido que ser padre no era tan malo y con todas sus dificultades siempre había algo que lo hacía placentero. Cuidar a Trunks todo un día le había enseñado muchas cosas sobre ser papá y su manera de pensar cambiaría sobre eso. 

Trunks tendría un padre, a diferencia de él que no lo tuvo... alguien que siempre estaría con él y no lo abandonaría... alguien en quien siempre encontraría apoyo... alguien con quien nunca se sentiría solo... en simples palabras... un PAPÁ... POR SIEMPRE... 

* * *

**_FIN_**

Comentarios de la autora : ¡¡Por fin terminó!!... la verdad que siempre quise hacer un fic de este tipo con Vegeta en una situación tan divertida, pero a la vez tierna y con mucho significado... antes que nada quiero agradecer a todas las personas que me enviaron sus comentarios sobre este fic y también disculpas por haberles hecho esperar por el final tanto tiempo... ¡bueno, con ustedes gracias y hasta otra oportunidad!...

Ja ne

ALONDRA.

**Indice **


End file.
